Reading The Darkness Within
by Jazzy Snape
Summary: Narcissa decided to come clean and had had enough of Harry's treatment by Voldemort. She went to tell the Potters to tell them his life with the help of the book. This takes place at the Headquarters with the Order Members and the teens.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong except for Damien, belong to Rowling. The plot and Damien belongs to the author, Kurinoone of this story, 'The Darkness Within'.**

**And the story was inspired by 'A Shattered Prohecy' written by 'Project Dark Overlord" **

**Reading The Darkness Within**

Lily walked in the kitchen that is big enough to fit in the whole Order members, following behind her were James, Sirius, Remus and young Damien. Thanks to Dumbledore, 12 Grimmauld Place, Siriu's former home, became the headquarters, is no longer dark and dirty. Of course, the home is still dark itself, but the kitchen looks a little more lively and lighter than any other rooms in the house. Startled at the sight in the front of them, the room looks a lot bigger with rounded tables and five chairs per table. Usually there is a long table with the chairs presented; Dumbledore would be at the end of the table running the meetings, but not this time.

On the tables were the glasses of butterbeers, mugs filled with hot water, along with a bowl of tea bags. Lily looked around, looking for the familiar faces other than her family.

"Whoa!" Sirius said. "What just happened?"

Lily looked over her shoulder, looking at Sirus, and back to the room in wonder.

"Damien, look over here!" Hermione called over, sitting with Ron, Ginny and the Weasley twins who grinned widely at him. Damien grinned back at them, making his way to his friends. Once Damien sat down, they leaned closer, whispering furiously, no doubt about why they are invited to the headquarters.

"I take it that Dumbledore told you to invite Damien, didn't he?" Molly came over to them, leaving from one of the tables where Arthur, Bill, Kingsley are. She did not look happy.

"Yes, he did." James replied, frowning.

Shaking her head, Molly looked over at the children with a worried look, then placed her eyes on the family. "I hope Dumbeldore has a reason! Children are too young for this! What is it that is so important that the children must be brought over to the meeting?" Molly asked, not hiding a little anger in her voice.

"He always does, Molly. You know that. If he said it is important then it is important," Lily said, smiling. She can understand where Molly comes from. She doesn't want her son to come to the meeting as well because he's underage, and she fears for his safely. If it were up to her, Damien would not have stepped a foot in this room.

Mentally, she thought, _this better be important, Dumbledore!_

James happened to share the same thought because he said, "Well, it better be. I don't want my son involved."

"Obviously it is important," Remus started. "Otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to bring them over," Remus said, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I think children should join in the war and fight our battles," Sirius spoke, imitating Dumbledore. He spread his arms widely, his voice high, carrying his words over around the room. Everyone, including the teens stopped talking. "They need to understand how important it is to fight and defeat Voldemort." Sirius smiled at the reactions he was getting as he walked around with his arms around him, hands clasped together. His smile vanished as he spoke once again, but if you looked closer, and hard, his eyes shows mirth and amusement.

"You see, Voldemort is getting stronger. His Death Eaters are out torturing and killing the muggles. Do you think –" Whatever Sirius was about to say, everyone had no idea because Lily slapped him on the arm and started yelling at him about joking around and revealing some important information with the teens presented.

"This is not funny, Sirius! NOT with the kids HERE!" Lily shouted at him. Sirius winced at her shout, clapping his hands over his ears. This only made Lily shout some more at Sirius until James took pity on him and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lils, love. Calm down," James turned her around gently, sliding his arm around her neck, kissing her on the head. "You can continue to yell at him later, when they are not around," he whispered quietly to her, so only Lily can hear him.

Lily huffed, and crossed her arms. There were more Order members entering, reacting the same like they had to the kitchen. And finally, Dumbledore came in. Narcissa and young Draco Malfoy behind him.

Of course, every Order member, except Lily, and Snape started shouting at him, questioning him why the Malfoys are here. Molly started shouting at him as well, but not because of the Malfoys. She wanted to know why the children are invited to the meeting when they are underage.

"Dumbeldore! You have to explain yourself! You said so yourself that the meetings are not for children! And as their mother, I don't want them here. You have to explain why and I'll take them back ho-," Molly went silent, eye widen.

Dumbeldore did not say anything, except that he raised his left hand up causing everyone to stop talking. He pointed his arm at the rounded tables, smiling warmly. Everyone took the hint that Dumbledore refused to explain until they sit down at their tables.

Every single eyes were on Dumbledore, and then on the Malfoys. They better be here for a good reason.

Dumbledore still smiled warmly, then his eyes laid on James and Lily, his smile vanished. He knew the news he had just found out before he alerted everyone, was going to hit the Potters hard. He opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out.

"Dumbledore, please. Allow me." Narcissa stepped forward, looking at the Potters. Dumbledore did not show whether he was surprised or not. He nodded at her.

Narcissa took a long breath, preparing herself to tell the Potters. The Potters looked a little surprised at this, wondering whatever she wanted to tell them. James looked at her with his distrustful eyes, while Lily smiled a little. Her emerald eyes reminded her strongly of someone she knows.

"I was not supposed to tell you, but," Narcissa stopped, looking at Lily, her emerald eyes encouraged her to say what she has to say.

"Harry is alive. He's alive! He's living with V-v, I mean, the Dark Lord!" Narcissa blurted out, trying to hold back her tears."He was never dead. Instead, he was raised by him." Draco's head shot up at this, and looked at her angrily.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" Draco asked angrily.

"They have the right to know about Harry, Draco! I'm sorry, I know he's your best friend. But you... you have no idea what he's been through," Narcissa said, her voice breaking a little.

Draco stared at there, his mouth gaping open. His mother does not show her emotions in the public. Unless she's alone with him, or her family. However, Harry is his best friend, and he doesn't want his mother killed for revealing Harry at the hands of Voldemort. He opened his mother to speak.

"No, I won't let you. What if you will be killed? What if they killed Harry and it is all because of you?" Draco replied, raising his voice. Narcissa's tears swelled up at him, her hand on her chest trembling. She shook her head at her son.

"Draco, this is the price I am willing to pay. No child should ever go through what Harry has. NO CHILD! I have witnessed it all. With my own eyes, Draco. You don't want to know. What he must do to rem-" Narcissa broke down. She fell down on her knees, sobbing hard.

Draco did not know what to say to that except that he stood there gaping his mouth at her. Then he realized he was doing, and ran to his mother, trying to comfort her. He wasn't the only one comforting her. Lily ran over to her quickly once she broke down, and wrapped her arm around her neck.

Lily wanted to ask her so many questions. So many questions racing in her head. She wanted to know what Narcissa meant by everything she said to Draco about her son. Her son was alive. But not with her, that's pretty much she got. But with Voldemort? She can't understand everything, but she will if Narcissa explained.

"Narcissa, please. What do you mean, Harry is alive? He can't be. He was kidnapped by Wormtail, a-and to be brought over to Voldemort to be killed. How can he be alive?" Lily asked once she noticed Narcissa stopped crying, but still rubbed her back gently.

Narcissa shook her head at Lily. With her sad eyes looking at Lily, she replied, "No, he is pretty much alive. He lives with the Dark Lord."

Lily gasped, and shook her head at this new information.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking at Lily sadly. "It is true, Lily. I am sorry. However, the good news is, we received the book that is from the future and it is about Harry's life. This way we can find out what happened with him and we can change everything. That's why Narcissa is here. She has the book with her." Narcissa nodded, remaining silent.

"But, Dumbledore, how do we know the book is not under the dark spell. Or that it's harmless?" James piped in questioning Dumbledore. It is not that he doesn't want his son to remain dead. He didn't want to keep his hopes up only to find out that he was tricked in thinking his son is alive, and then he is still dead. Even though, he suddenly has a surge of hope that he is truly alive. He just wanted evidences and Dumbledore had better provide them.

Narcissa got back on her own feet with the help of Lily and her son. She pulled out the thick book out of her small handbag. Before she came to the headquarters with Dumbledore, he had cast all the spells on it to make sure it's not harmless. She handed the book to Dumbledore's stretched hand.

"I made sure that this book is harmless. I went over all the spells and casted them all on the book and the result is still the same. Harmless. But I can do the spells again so you all can be rest assured," Dumbledore told them, ignoring the skeptical looks sent to him from the aurors, especially Mad-Eye Moody. And yet they remained silent.

For a long, five minutes, everyone watched as Dumbledore casted every spell he knows ensuring that the book is harmless. As he went over the last spell, he looked up at the audience and smiled. "Harmless." Everyone except Mad-Eye Moody let out a sigh of relief.

Of course, Mad-Eye Moody voiced his suspicions about the book and how they're going to be tricked by the book, and kept pointing out that Harry is still dead. At that, the glares coming from Lily, James, Narcissa, Draco, Remus and Sirius were at Moody.

"Mom, Dad, who is this Harry person? Why do you know him?" Damien asked quietly.

Lily and James looked at each other and then at Damien. They walked over to Damien with everyone in the room watching them. Lily placed her arm on Damien's shoulder, looking sadly at him. Sirius and Remus followed them, and decided silently that they would be there to support the parents if needed.

"Damien, we never wanted you to know who he is, but," Lily stopped, clearing her throat. Telling her young son who he is is harder than she thought it would be.

"He is your brother, Damien, " James took over. "He is our long lost son. Before you were born, he was with us, and then got kidnapped by Wormtail." The Marauders' faces turned a little dark at the mention of Wormtail. Lily wiped a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"He was only a year old when he was kidnapped." Lily added. Hermione gasped at this, covered her mouth with her hands, and shook her head.

"No," Hermione whispered behind her hands. The Weasleys stared at the Potters, said nothing. Ron's mouth was gaping a little. Ginny had her hand placed on her chest, her mouth gaping as well. The Twins looked at the Potters with their blank face, but behind their eyes were sadness and surprise at this news.

Damien stared at his parents and didn't say anything. His parents looked at him with sad looks, fearing what was about to come, but nothing happened yet.

"Damien, I'm sorry we didn't tell-" Lily was interrupted by Damien.

"Dumbledore, can we start reading? I will start if you do not mind. I want to know more about my brother," Damien asked Dumbledore in excitement. All his life, he had always wanted a brother and now he found out he has one. With that new discovery, he wanted to know and learn everything there is about his older brother.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore answered and levitated the book over to Damien's stretched hand, his eyes twinkling merrily because Damien took the news well and wants to know more about his brother.

Damien turned to his parents with a smile. Lifting the book, he pointed at the cover.

"I should be mad at you guys, but I think this book will reveal everything we need to know about Harry. Hopefully we can do something about it." Damien told them. Lily and James beamed at him. They were so proud of how he handled the news.

The Potters sat down with Sirius and Remus, their eyes still on Damien. Everyone in the room did the same and once they sat down comfortably, their tea made, they looked at Damien expectantly. Draco and his mother, Narcissa sat at one table next to the Potters. Draco looked at Damien looking bored, but on the insides, he was scared for his mother and Harry.

Damien smiled at everyone, and sat down on the chair in the front of everyone. He dropped his eyes down to the opening book, reading the title of the first chapter. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"**The Betrayal."**


	2. Betrayal

**Chapter One**

"**'It really is creepy how much he looks like James.' thought Lily. Even at the age of one, Harry, her son had such similarities to his father. His hair was just as unruly as James'. She had always told her husband to do something about his hair but James would always flash a dazzling smile at her and run his hand through his hair, making it messier."**

"Narcissa, how's his hair? Is it like James' hair here?" Lily asked, wanting to know more about her son. Narcissa smiled a little; but then it vanished and she nodded. Draco snorted.

"I don't know why you care, Mrs. Potter," Lily looked startled at this. James was about to tell him to watch his mouth, but he was interrupted. "But it never cooperates with Harry. It doesn't do anything Harry wants it to do." Trying to ignore Draco's comment on the caring bit; she smiled at him.

"Really?" Draco nodded stiffly, and looked away from her.

"Malfoy, what do you mean she doesn't care? Of course, she cares!" Damien asked, directing his glare at Draco.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Draco replied, arching his eyebrow at him. "Can you tell me why they kept Harry a secret from you, Potter? Or why did they stop looking for Harry? Don't fool yourself, Potter!" With a glance at the Potters; he gave them a dirty look.

"I mean, they thought he was dead! Harry is better off with Voldemort." Draco sat back, deciding to be silent once again.

Lily gasped. "You don't mean that! It's Voldemort we are talking about! He's e-evil! He can't be happy with Voldemort," Lily said, her tears swelling up; threatening to spill out.

"Well, he is!" Draco shot back. Narcissa placed her hand on his arm and then shook her head. He understood immediately and fell silent once again.

Narcissa looked at her son sadly. She knew why he was acting the way he did to Lily. She did not tell them that Harry was abused, and that she had made sure all of his injured are treated properly when she was around until she was told that she wasn't allowed to see Harry and treat his injuries by Voldemort.

"_If only they knew..."_ Narcissa thought to herself.

"**'At least he has my eyes.' Lily thought thankfully, as she looked down at the playing child in her lap. The emerald green of Harry's eyes made him look even more adorable. The raven haired child was currently sitting on his mother's lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often looking around at the door."**

"He was waiting for me, wasn't he?" James said with a sad smile. He wrapped his arm around his wife's neck so he could pull her closer.

"Every night," Lily told him. James only pulled her closer; and together they remembered that little Harry before he was kidnapped.

**"Who are you looking for sweetie?" cooed Lily cuddling Harry close to her.**

**She knew perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, around seven, Harry would eagerly anticipate his father's return from work. Of course for an ordinary one year old it wasn't possible to be able to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary boy. For that matter neither were Harry's parents. They were a wizard family.**

**As if on cue, James arrived, walking into the living room looking a little dismayed, but at the sight of his family, his hazel eyes lit up and a smile graced his face.**

**"Hey, how's my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry who was gurgling frantically to get his father's attention.**

James smiled at this, wishing to go back to that time so he could hug Harry forever. He missed having little Harry in his arms.

**"James, how many times do I have to remind you? He is a boy not a man." Lily reprimanded playfully.**

**James just shrugged and replied.**

**"Boy is so… I don't know. It just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. He's my 'little man'." He said, cuddling Harry affectionately.**

**Lily smiled at her husband. In her opinion James just didn't want to sound too fatherly since he was only twenty three years old.**

**Lily was just about to go into the kitchen to get dinner when a knock interrupted her. James was instantly on alert. He silently handed Harry over to Lily and drew out his wand. He went over to the door and motioned Lily to go to the other room with Harry. Lily nodded and proceeded to the room upstairs quickly. Usually Lily wouldn't take an order from anyone, not even James, but ever since that wretched prophecy was made, things had changed dramatically. They had moved to Godric's Hollow and only a hand selected few knew where that was. Lily waited apprehensively, wand held in one hand while still carrying Harry. She would hex anyone that as much as cast a shadow over her only son.**

**She heard James mutter a spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily could hear laughing and a voice that she knew all too well. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She came out of her room and made her way downstairs. Sure enough her husband's friends, Sirius and Peter, were in the living room. Sirius had annoyed Lily senseless in her years at Hogwarts, always goofing around with James and getting him into all sorts of trouble. Of course, James wasn't exactly the innocent party but since Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius. Peter was always so quiet that Lily sometimes wondered what he was doing being a Marauder. Remus was the only one Lily could have an intelligent conversation with. She saw he wasn't here tonight and realised he was probably having his little 'furry' problem, as Sirius had so sensitively named his werewolf condition.**

**"You could let us know you're dropping by Padfoot." Lily remarked as she handed Harry over to his Godfather, who enthusiastically reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.**

**"Where is the fun in that?" Sirius enquired as he gave Harry one of his bark like laughs.**

**Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. Lily looked on affectionately at her son; he was really fond of his Godfather. Peter was also looking on at Sirius and Harry, when a strange look of regret flickered over his face. Lily wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not but she thought she could detect an almost pained expression in Peter's eyes.**

At this, James, Sirius and Remus snarled. Lily bowed her head, shaking her head in disappointment at the choice Wormtail had made that night.

"T-that fucker," Sirius started, but was smacked in the head by Lily. Molly watched and nodded in approval even though no one was looking at her. Everyone were so focused on the Potters to notice Molly's nod.

"Language, Sirius!" Lily reprimanded.

"No, Lily. That little shit took Harry! He betrayed us, and the only thing you're chastising me about me swearing?" Sirius snapped at her. Lily was going to snap back, but was interrupted by her son.

"Shut up! Yes, that little shit-" Damien spoke, but was interrupted. "DAMIEN!" Lily and Hermione shrieked at him. He looked down at the book.

"I was going to say, yes he took Harry, but can we just read?" Damien said, and looked up at his mother with his eyebrows raised.

His mother gave him a pointed look, but said, "Yes, you can."

**" Peter, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**Peter quickly looked away and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Lily's eyes.**

**"Yeah, I just...just had a long day...that's all." he answered quietly.**

"I should have known that something was up, he was being weird. But I didn't notice, or realize." Lily buried her head in her arms and shook her head. "Merlin, I was so blind."

"You weren't the only one, Lily, we were as well. I mean I thought he was our friend." Remus gently reminded her. James sent him a grateful look. He couldn't say anything that would comfort his wife because he's too angry.

**"Don't talk to me about having long days." James joined in. "I've had the most supremely awful day."**

**"Oh, what happened?" Sirius asked, while still letting Harry pull on his shoulder length dark locks.**

Damien looked up with an amused smile, and locked eyes with Sirius. "Uncle Sirius, can I pull your on your dark locks too?" he asked in his baby tone. Immediately, James, Sirius, and Remus' foul moods were lifted and they all laughed.

"Shut it, kiddo, before I decide to share all the stories about you when you were little." Sirius smirked when Damien's eyes went wide and he immediately decided to shut his mouth, his eyes returned to the book.

**"Well, with the attacks coming in left, right and centre, I don't know how much more we can take before it all goes pear shaped." James replied.**

**James loved being an Auror, even though he admitted he had only become one since that was the career path Sirius had chosen ,but he quickly became fond of his role as a fighter for the light side.**

**However, after the prophecy was made about Harry, James was increasingly becoming more and more paranoid. He didn't like the idea of his child being faced with such a huge responsibility. 'Saving the World.' That was his job, not Harry's. **

"Too bad that didn't work out." Draco remarked. "Too bad, indeed. Ironic, don't you think?" Of course, Draco was hinting at the fact that Harry lives with Voldemort and James didn't do anything to stop this because he thought Harry was dead. He smirked at James who struggled to keep his temper in control.

"He knows about the both of you, Potter." He told them and immensely enjoyed the reactions he received from the Potters. Lily looked at him with her eyes widen, and opened her mouth.

"He does? H-how...I mean what does he think abo-" Lily was interrupted by Remus.

"If he really lives with Voldemort and knows about you two, then something is wrong with that picture." Remus pointed out, looking at Lily and James.

"Oh, there is. You know what is bugging me?" Draco said, sending the Potters another dirty look. "The fact that you care about him being alive. You guys hate him."

"What? We don't hate him!" Lily raised her voice a little. "I'm sorry, but you don't know what you're talking about. He's our son, my son. We don't hate him."

Draco nodded, and refused to believe them. "If you say so, . Still doesn't change the fact that you both thought him to be dead. That tells me something."

"Listen here, Malfoy," James began. Narcissa looked up at Dumbledore and sent him a pleading look. Noticing this, Dumbledore nodded at her and loudly cleared his throat silencing the whole room.

"This book has all the answers, James, and Lily. This is our only way to discover everything about Harry, why he's still with Voldemort when we thought he was killed by him. Damien, if you please." Dumbledore nodded at Damien telling him to continue which Damien did immediately.

"**So James being James was working day and night to eliminate Voldemort's forces. But this was becoming more and more stressful as Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of the Aurors.**

**Sirius looked a little disheartened by the glum expression on his best friend's face. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were all Aurors but James was the one most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so that his son could have a normal life.**

**Lily sighed and lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocking him, took him upstairs to his room. There she gently placed him in his cot and smoothed his hair down in another futile attempt to make his hair seem somewhat tidy.**

**"You may think this is funny now, Harry, but trust me, when you're older you won't find settling your hair amusing at all." Lily told the small raven haired boy as he giggled and tried to grab his mother's fingers as she gently stroked his hair. Lily turned and left her boy playing happily in his cot.**

**She was just making her way downstairs when she suddenly realised with a sickening feeling that something was wrong."**

"That's when it all started." Lily spoke, startling everyone. But everyone didn't comment because they wanted to listen about what really happened that night; and everyone can tell that this chapter is painful for both James and Lily so they felt no need to comment. Except for Draco.

"**It wasn't something she heard but in fact the lack of sound at all. The three men in the living room were deathly quiet. That in itself was odd since Sirius happened to be present. Lily quickly took out her wand and took a deep breath. What she saw as she entered the room would haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor was James with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of firewhiskey was lying not too far away. Sirius was on his back completely unconscious.**

**"Oh God!..James!..James!"**

**Lily rushed towards her husband, completely forgetting the third person who was in the room. If Lily had noticed him, standing just behind the door, she might have been able to stop the tragedy that was about to take place. As Lily rushed towards James, Peter came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.**

**"Stupefy!""**

At this, Lily grimaced and remembered vividly what happened when she was hit with a stunning spell. James buried his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees; Sirius snarled; Remus looked up at the ceiling, anger fueled inside him at the treatment his friends had received that night. Damien looked furious at this revelation and looked at his mother.

"He did this to you, mum?" Damien asked her, still furious. Lily looked away, tears threatening to spill out once again. Damien decided to take that as a yes.

"I'll kill him." Lily quickly looked back at him, shocked. James' looked up at his son, reacting the same as his wife.

"No, you will not. That's my job, not yours." James told him. "No, he hurts my mum! Just, let me help you kill him." Lily gasped at this, and James shook his head.

"No, you won't do such a thing." James repeated.

"But, dad, he-" Damien pushed.

"I said no, Damien." James warned, his tone telling him not to push anymore. Damien growled and placed his eyes on the book once again so he could read.

"**Lily fell, unconscious even before she hit the ground. Peter took a shaky breath as he looked around at his former friends, all of them lying on the floor, hurt and betrayed by their own friend. He tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was certain that if he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the door then Lily would have been able to hear his heart thumping in his chest more loudly than the bottle breaking during the attack on James and Sirius.**

**He cast another regretful glance at his friends and then left the room clumsily, making his way to Harry's room; all the time repeating under his breath "Forgive me, Harry…sorry James…Sirius, so sorry."**

"You are not forgiven." Sirius snarled. James smiled at him a little, and then looked at the book and his anger at Womtail's betray raised inside of him. No one dared to comment once again.

"**He had not thought he would get this far. He had hoped that James or Sirius or even Lily would have been able to stop him. But since they didn't expect him of any sort of betrayal, let alone an attack and kidnapping of Harry, he had managed this far. He didn't want to do this but there was no other way.**

**He slowly opened the door and found Harry sleeping soundly clutching his stuffed toy hippogriff. Peter looked down at the sleeping child and felt the horrible sensation of guilt wash over him. He was leading this child to his death. Harry was only a year old, he was just a baby."**

"Exactly! He was just a baby, Wormtail! Why?" Everyone jumped at Lily's shout.

"Why? Lily repeated, her voice breaking. A few thick tears spilled out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Molly's heart went out to Lily, and rushed over to her and comforted her by pulling her in arms. The Marauders looked at their Lily and their heart broke at the condition Lily is in. James decided to be strong for his wife so he didn't say anything, but watched his wife being comforted by the motherly Weasley. Sirius and Remus placed their hands on James' shoulder; he looked back at the both of them and nodded at them in thanks.

"Mum..." Damien started, seeing his mother being like this stirred his emotions inside; and he was worried for his mother. Lily jumped, startled at the voice of her son. She waved at him, giving him a sad smile.

"Continue, please." Lily told him, and so he did.

"**Peter thought back to how he had felt when Harry was born. He had been just as happy at the birth of Harry as the rest of the Marauders. But once the prophecy had come to light, things had changed. This boy was prophesied to bring down the Dark Lord. But Peter knew how powerful the Lord Voldemort was, no one could stop him, no one stood a chance against him. Lord Voldemort would win this war and once he did, Peter would have power beyond anything he could imagine. The boy had to go. Convincing himself that he was only ensuring his own survival, he gently lifted Harry and carried him out of the room. He hurried downstairs and without another glance at the three bodies lying on the floor, Peter opened the door and left Godric's Hollow forever."**

Hearing the word, 'forever', Lily let out a sob and whispered her son's name; her shoulders shaking. Molly ran her fingers through Lily's hair and laid her head on Molly's shoulder. "It's okay, Lily. Harry's alive, remember?" Molly reminded her. "After this book, we'll find a way to solve this, I promise." Molly assured her, calming Lily a little.

**xxx**

"**Peter ran to the edge of the wards placed around the cottage and apparated to his Lord's lair. His master was waiting for him, surrounded by only two members of his inner circle. With shaky hands Peter placed Harry on the stone floor at Voldemort's feet. Harry was surprisingly still fast asleep and didn't even stir. Peter quickly dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes before speaking in a shaky and quiet voice.**

**"Master, I have done what you asked of me. Master, this is Harry."**

**Voldemort turned his cruel scarlet gaze to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smirk. He was an attractive man, with long dark hair and a handsome face. The only thing that showed the true monster within was his pair of devilishly red eyes which seem to burn into whoever dared to look at him. He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.**

**"Rise Peter, You have done well. For once you have not messed up and have actually completed a task." He watched the pitiful man rise shakily, uttering his gratitude and go on and on about what a gracious Lord he was. "Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quietening Peter. "Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"**

**Bella walked past the silent form of Lucius and lifted Harry off the cold floor. She held him up to the Dark Lord.**

**Voldemort took in every detail of the child. He was disgusted with children in the whole. He had not quite forgotten how children had taunted and ridiculed him in that horrible orphanage that had been his past. This child, however, drew him in like no other person ever had. Voldemort could sense the powerful magical aura that seemed to hover all around the boy. He was exceptional, there was no doubt about that and if Voldemort had let the child live then the Potter brat would most likely have grown to have power to rival his.**

**'Such a waste of power!' thought Voldemort.**

**He drew his wand and heard the breaths sucked in by all three Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy destroying the one**_**destined**_**to be his downfall.**

**He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently at Voldemort. There was a muttered incantation and a sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight. Peter closed his eyes just before the spell was uttered, but could still sense the green penetrate his closed eyelids.**

**'Sorry Harry' was all he could think, as the blinding light faded and threw everyone into darkness once more."**

Lily couldn't handle it anymore and broke down completely; her thick tears came out furiously, quickly. James quickly took her from Molly's arms and wrapped his arms around her tightly; crying as well. James didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but he can deal with a few tears. Lily is more important to him right now. He kissed her on the head and rubbed her back as Lily continued to sob.

"Who's next?" Damien asked, looking at his parents. Hermione raised her hand.

"I will read." Hermione said. She was given the book by Damien and she turned the page. "The chapter is called," her voice boomed over the room.

"**The Dark Prince."**


	3. The Dark Prince

Before Damien went over to where his parents are so he could just be with them; this is obviously painful for both of his parents to deal with, he held up his hand and Hermione noticed this and fell silent. His parents looked at Damien in confusion.

"Damien, what are you doing? We're about to read another chapter." Lily asked, recovering a little; still clinging to James. Sending her a smile, Damien turned to face Dumbledore who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Professor, do you think you could do something about this room? I want to be with my parents, but sitting with them with tables around won't just do." Damien questioned him, looking hopeful. Minerva looked impressed with this question, and Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. Dumbeldore raised his hand at Minerva.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore smiled, leaving this job as it is her expertise.

"My pleasure, Albus." Minerva stood up, making a few complicated wand movements. In less than five minutes, the room changed from the room full of rounded tables to comfortable looking couches (plenty for 5 people to sit in one couch each) with goblets, a huge pitcher; plates. Dumbledore then took over and snapped his fingers; and the house elves showed up with food, and they filled those pitchers with pumpkin juice; as well as cast a spell on it that causes it to refill when empty; much to everyone's delights except for Hermione whose lips went thin when the house elves appeared, but remained quiet.

The house elves vanished immediately after serving everyone, and everyone got comfortable and helped themselves with food and their drink. Damien sat next to his mother just in case if she needed a hug or anything, but he saw no need to tell her. Being next to her is good enough for him. Now, everyone is ready and comfortable to listen to the story. Hermione cleared her throat, preparing her voice to read aloud, and crossed her legs comfortably.

"**The Dark Prince," **Hermione repeated loudly.

Draco and Narcissa looked at each other knowing who this chapter is about.

"**Lily sighed as she put down the last of the papers she had been marking. Potions was a much more difficult subject than most people gave it credit for and marking essays for the subject wasn't an easy task. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her tired neck; she had been trying to get all the marking done before she retired to her bed for the night. At last she was finished."**

"Yaaaaaay, you are finished." Sirius poked Lily in the side and Lily slapped his hand away.

"Yes, now shut up and read!" Lily told him. Damien sniggered at the treatment Sirius received and invested his attention into Hermione's voice once again.

"**She glanced around at her surroundings. Her staff quarter at Hogwarts was located in the dungeons but she had managed to bring a level of comfort to it. She had given the place a woman's touch by painting the cement walls and decorating the quarter as best she could. Around her desk she had pictures of her family. She always felt it was important for her to be able to look up from her work and see the face of a loved one.**

**It was just as well she had pictures of her family around her as she hardly got a chance to see James any more. What with her teaching Potions and him out on Auror duty, not to mention they both were members of the Order of the Phoenix, that left next to no time for them to be together. School holidays were the only time she got to be with her family.**

**Her emerald green eyes shifted to the photo of her twelve year old son. If it wasn't for Damien, she would have worked full time for the Order. Damien had started Hogwarts two years ago and she had taken up the post as the Potions professor last year when it was offered to her."**

"Aww, mum, I'm your son. I'm a good boy." Damien whined, pouting. "You're just being delusional."

Lily raised her eyebrow at her son. "While I won't deny that you are my son, and that you are a good boy, I happen to be the wife of this man," Lily pointed a finger at her husband who was grinning. "Who enjoys pulling pranks. My husband and his best friend taught my son how to pull pranks, and I know for a fact that you do enjoy planning out the pranks. You are also his son, and he takes after his love for pranking. Yes, you're right, I'm being delusional."

Everyone laughed except for the Malfoys; Sirius and James being the loudest. Damien playfully scowled and crossed his arms.

"**Damien had complained endlessly that he couldn't get up to mischief if she was at Hogwarts too but that only worked to encourage Lily to take up the post."**

Lily sent a smirk at Damien who rolled his eyes, but secretly he's glad to see that his mother's okay.

**Lily sighed again and took a hold of his photo. It was taken only last year when Damien had been a first year. Unlike his older brother, Damien was not a spitting image of James. He still had the black hair but it wasn't messy like James'. He had James' eyes, deep hazel eyes that he always used to get out of trouble, again very much like his father. His features though were like Lily. He had his mother's nose, her mouth and even her smile. He had inherited her fiery temper and James' love of pulling pranks. He was quite a mix of the two. Sirius had taken it on himself to turn Damien into a James rival at trouble making and pulling pranks. Of course Damien was all too eager to learn from a Marauder.**

**Lily gazed at the picture of James and felt her heart ache with the pain of missing him. She had not seen him for the last two weeks. But that pain was nothing compared to the anguish which took a hold of her every time she looked at the picture next to his. The picture had been taken only 3 days before he was taken. Lily turned her emerald eyes to the portrait of her eldest son, Harry. He was giggling and pointing at her before clapping his little hands together. Her heart constricted so painfully when she looked at her baby. She looked away from the picture and to the small calendar on her desk. The date read May 31st. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. 'Two months' she thought, 'in two months time he would have turned sixteen.'**

"I want to see it," Damien said suddenly, not giving Lily a chance to think about that photo in her office back at Hogwarts. However, Lily looked shocked at this. She didn't even hear or answer Damien's question. James looked at her with confusion and concern.

"Lily/Mum?" Damien and James asked at the same time. Lily turned her head to look at her husband slowly and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh my god."

"What is it, Lily?" James asked her, looking concerned. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Hermione sat with the book in her hand; biting her lips while thinking furiously on why Lily is like this.

"James, this is in the future! This had happened! The other night, oh my god. These same thoughts!" Lily said all of that in one breath. James just got confused and didn't understand every word she said.

"What?" Lily rolled her eyes at James. "James, this happened two days ago, the thoughts, the markings. Obviously we know this is in the future, but I think we're going to find out, with the help of this book, about Harry a lot faster. We're going to meet Harry soon."

Everyone looked at her with their mouths open and then looked at Dumbledore for confirmation, which he nodded. Lily grabbed James' hand and held it tightly, trying to ignore her arching heart when she heard about the looking at Harry's photo bit. Both parents placed their attention on Hermione, excited to learn about Harry soon. Forgetting that their son lives with Voldemort, and what he was trained to do.

**She had always thought of Harry like this; always wondering what he would have been doing if he were still alive. It was difficult for James to hear Lily talk about Harry, so much so that Lily had stopped mentioning Harry to James.**

**James had taken the emotional blow of losing his son much harder than she had. After all, it was**_**his**_**friend that had stolen Harry from right under their roof and had handed him over to a monster to be brutally killed. It had been**_**his**_**friend that had attacked him and Sirius before kidnapping Harry. It made James feel guilty and responsible. Lily remembered how awful it had been when James had woken up a fortnight after the attack to learn what his friend had done; that they had lost Harry. James had always blamed himself for not protecting his son. He had vowed to himself that he would find Peter and Voldemort and kill them both. For the best part of two years, all James did was try to find a way to get to the Dark Lord and his Death Eater follower, Peter.**

Remus and Sirius looked at James sadly. They had seen the damages Wormtail had done to James by taking Harry. They do not blame James for taking it personally, but they wish James hadn't blamed him for what Wormtail did. They had told him that it wasn't his fault that Harry was kidnapped.

"You are the best, Dad." Damien said, surprising James. Lily smiled at her son proudly for the kind words and laid her head on James' shoulder. "You are brave too. You took care of me knowing your older son was dead. Well, you thought he was dead. But dad, it wasn't your fault he was taken. You didn't know." Damien told him, trying to console his father. James was speechless, and felt his throat dry; unable to speak because of the words his son said to him. Lily smiled at him, her eyes watering because she was too, touched by Damien's words. She knew how much James needed to hear that, especially from his own son. Unfortinately, that moment the Potters shared together was short lived.

"Do you really believe that, Potter?" Draco asked. Damien looked at him, looking angry.

"Yes, I do!" Damien told him angrily. Draco smirked.

"Even though you know they gave up on the search of Harry Potter? Do you wonder why Harry hates them? His own parents, your parents, Potter." He gave him a dirty look. "They stopped looking for him."

The Potters were shocked. They turned to look at each other with the newfound information that their own son hates them. They weren't the only one who were shocked. Sirius and Remus looked at Draco, not daring to believe that Harry hates their best friends.

"Harry hates Lily and James?" Remus asked. Disgusted at the fact that a werewolf asked him, Draco replied with repulse, "Yes, he hates them!"

Lily shook her head. "No, he does not hates us.

Draco snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, ."

**Damien's arrival gave James back his life. It was only then that James become himself again. But Lily knew that even now, James was working hard to find Voldemort and Peter. He wouldn't give up his quest, not until he took his revenge.**

**Lily tore her eyes away from the photo of Harry and rubbed at them wearily. She got up and made her way to the small living quarter that held her four poster bed. She was about to go to bed when a gentle tapping alerted her to the window. She looked out of her oval window and saw a small brown owl gazing at her. Lily smiled and rushed to the window to let the small creature in. The owl hooted happily and immediately stuck out his leg presenting a small scroll. Lily took it gratefully and didn't notice the owl taking flight immediately after. Lily knew the letter was from James as he always sent ministry owls. She quickly tore the envelope open and started reading the letter.**

_**Dear Lily**_

_**How are you honey? I hope you're keeping out of trouble. Which reminds me, how is our little troublemaker? Hope you're not keeping him in many detentions. Tell Damy that I have the World Cup tickets and that we will definitely be going to watch it. Bulgaria and Ireland! So excited! Can't wait for it! But, ahem… how are you keeping dear?**_

_**I will hopefully be coming this weekend to see you. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade when I'm over.**_

_**Take care sweetheart and give my love to Damy.**_

_**James.**_

"What?! We are going to watch Bulgaria and Ireland?! When!" Damien asked excitedly, forgetting what just happened once he heard the keywords, 'World Cup tickets' and 'Bulgaria and Ireland'.

**Lily smiled and put the letter aside. James and Quidditch, there was just no separating the two. Damien would be pleased though, he had been going on about tickets to this game for the last three weeks. She knew that James supported Ireland while Sirius and Damien had always been Bulgaria fans.**

**'This ought to be interesting.' Lily thought as she crept into her bed and pulled her covers up. She was so tired that she was already falling asleep. Her last coherent thought was,**

**'I wonder who Harry would've supported…'**

"He doesn't support any teams." Quidditch fans' hearts were broken when they heard that, especially James and Damien

"What?!" Damien and James shouted. "You're lying!"

"Do you really think he plays and supports Qudditch teams when he lives with Voldemort?" He asked, one of his eyebrows arched

The room went silent.

"That's what I thought." Draco sat back, resumed to looking blank; expressionless.

Hermione looked at Draco, her lips pressed together making it thin, but didn't say a word and read aloud to the room.

**xxx**

"**In a darkened room, littered with various books and parchments sat a tall dark haired wizard. His blue eyes were fixed on the glass in his hand, as he sat on his chair. He gazed at the amber liquid in the glass, not really looking at it. His mind was distracted by another very disturbing matter.**

**He knew what he was doing was dangerous, very dangerous. In fact, he was certain should anyone know what he was doing they would think he was out of his mind. Blackmailing the Dark Lord was not something to consider lightly. But he knew that if he succeeded, he would have untold powers. He was already in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, part of the elite group of individuals. But the Dark Lord would give him whatever he wanted in exchange for his silence. Lord Voldemort could give him the sort of power others can only dream of. He could very well be the most powerful Death Eater, maybe even as powerful as the Dark Lord himself. It was worth the risk."**

Hearing this, the aurors, and the Marauders leaned forward, and they immediately went into their auror mode.

"What's that death eater going to do? What's the risk?" Sirius asked loudly. They didn't answer him because they wanted to know exactly what he was risking.

"**Jason Riley's hand shook again as he thought about what he was risking. He had heard the rumours, whispers among the other Death Eaters about the one who served the Dark Lord. The one who no one had seen but yet knew existed. He didn't believe it, not completely. He told himself the D**_**ark Prince**_**was just a myth, fabricated and exaggerated to scare them, to keep them in line. But there were the deaths of many talented and powerful Death Eaters that were accredited to the Dark Prince; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson and about half a dozen more were all rumoured to have been killed by the Dark Prince.**

Draco glanced at the Potters to see if they had figured out who's behind the mysterious murders. The Aurors and James still leaned forward, and paid attention to the book.

"_Nope, they haven't... " Draco_ thought, smirking. But, only Lily, Remus, Minerva, Hermione and Dumbledore had figured out who this Dark Prince could be and they hoped they were wrong.

"**Jason brought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink, hoping to drive the cold fear out of his chest. Just as the empty glass touched the table, the lights flickered momentarily before going out altogether. The Death Eater sat frozen in his chair as the room was thrown into darkness. He grabbed for his wand, his knuckles turning white with his strong grip. Slowly he stood up, his eyes darting to all corners of the room.**

**"Lumos" he whispered and the end of his wand lit but the light was still not enough to be comforting.**

**Gripping his lit wand tightly in his hand, Jason Riley walked across the room, towards the door. He opened the door slowly, his mind telling him he should not be this afraid. Standing at the threshold of his door, Jason waited to see if anything happened. He couldn't see anyone. He held his lit wand high above his head but he still couldn't see anyone.**

**Just as he walked out of the room, he felt it, the sudden change in the air around him. He could almost taste the magic in the air, before he heard the faint footsteps behind him. He stopped where he was and stood still. Fighting down his panic Jason turned around slowly to face his visitor. All he could make out in the limited light was a silhouette.**

**He knew then the myth was real.**

**Even so, he found himself asking,**

**"Who are you?"**

**The figure stepped forward so the light from Jason's wand could wash over him. Jason nervously took in the appearance of the wizard standing before him. Clad in dark robes, face hidden behind a silver mask which only exposed emerald green eyes, stood the one who all the Death Eaters had come to fear; the Dark Lord's son, the Dark Prince."**

Lily gasped loudly. Hermione looked up quickly at Lily's gasp. James tuned his head to look at his wife and buried his head into his hands again. Remus groaned silently and understood perfectly why Lily gasped. Sirius sat back, and cursed under his breath. The aurors looked at the Potters with horror and shock. Molly and Ginny covered their mouths with their hands. The male Weasleys were speechless.

The answer was right here. Harry's the Dark Prince and is behind the mysterious killings.

Lily's lips started to tremble and shook her head. "No, it can't be. No."

'Oh, but it is. Harry is the Dark Prince." Draco smirked at her. "Your son kills on Voldemort's orders."

"Why?" Lily asked wiping her tears angrily. "He doesn't deserve this. He must be under the imperius spell."

"He isn't. He respects Voldemort." Narcissa told her feeling sorry for Lily. "This is what he does, Lily. I'm sorry."

"Why?!" Lily repeated.

Narcissa shook her head at Lily. "The book explains everything. It has all the answers."

Damien didn't know what to say, but the state his mother is now in, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. His father still buried his head in his hands, obviously blaming himself. He sighed nodded at Hermione telling her to continue.

**"I think you already know." came the answer and Jason heard the youth in the voice. He realised the Dark Prince was still a boy, probably still in his teens.**

**"Why are you here?" Jason asked, trying to fake calmness.**

**"You betrayed Lord Voldemort." the boy answered, a hiss of anger in his words. "I'm here to deliver your punishment."**

**Jason noticed that although the boy before him was holding his wand, he wasn't pointing it at him. He tried to use this to his advantage.**

**"I would never betray my Lord! I am his humble servant. I could never think of... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason fired the killing curse in a sudden move.**

**The silver masked wizard leapt out of the way, missing the jet of green light. Jason quickly took aim and tried once again to kill him.**

**Before the words left his mouth properly, his wand was suddenly wrenched from his hand. The force of the nonverbal disarming spell was so sudden and powerful, it caused the wand to be ripped away from Jason. The wand hit the floor with a clatter and extinguished, plunging the room into darkness.**

**The Death Eater took his chance and darted towards the staircase, keeping as low as possible as to avoid getting hit by any curses.**

**He raced down the stairs, intending to use his fireplace to floo out of here. He had only reached the bottom of the steps when he felt a spell zoom over the top of his head. He ducked instinctively. That was when he felt the tip of a wand press into the back of his neck.**

**"Up!" came the command and the Death Eater slowly rose to his feet.**

**He was a good three or four inches taller than the Dark Prince but that didn't comfort him in anyway.**

**"Please, please Dark Prince," Jason tried desperately. "Don't kill me!"**

**The lights flickered on again and Jason found himself looking straight into a pair of startling green eyes, which to his dismay, held no pity.**

**"You're a traitor, and traitors only have one punishment." The Dark Prince told him.**

**Before Jason could do anything, the words of the killing curse were whispered and the green light struck him straight between the eyes. The Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.**

**The Dark Prince only took one look at the corpse at his feet before turning around and leaving. His assignment completed.**

"So Harry kills for Voldemort?" Remus looked at Narcissa, hoping she can answer the question.

'Ever since he was ten," Narcissa answered.

"TEN?! HE STARTED TO KILL AT THE AGE OF TEN?" Lily shouted, causing everyone to jump. Lily stood up abruptly and paced around, trying to wrap the fact that her son had started killing at the age of ten in her head.

Dumbledore looked at the Potters sadly, his twinkling in his eyes vanished when he discovered that Harry was forced to learn how to kill on Voldemort's order.

No one dared to ask who's going to read the next chapter while everyone's focused on the discovery of Harry's identify and his job.

_

**Hiii! I hope you guys like the chapter. **

**This chapter was a little difficult for me to write. With who should say that, and stuff, haha. But I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'll keep writing them. I hope to post each chapter on Fridays. If not, then on the weekends when I have so much free time. :]**

**Please review to tell me who should read next, and ideas and suggestions are definitely welcome.**

**Love,**

**Jazzy Snape**


	4. Strange Killings

"A sixteen years old killing for You-Know-Who?" Molly laughed a little, refusing to believe that Voldemort has a 16 years old boy killing on his order. "You can't be serious."

Lily kept pacing around the room and ignored Molly completely because she couldn't get over the fact that her son started to learn how to kill at the age of ten. Her poor littlee boy. She returned to the couch with Damien and Jamess. James still had his head buried in his hands, but looked up abruptly when his wife sat next to him.

"No, I know it is hard to believe, but this is Voldemort we are talking about," Dumbledore said, looking at Molly then Lily. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. If my suspicion was correct, he's using Harry as a bait. He's destroying us by making him turn into a killer. I believe he has plans for young Harry."

"Plans?" Minerva asked.

"Something must have happened that changed his mind and keep Harry alive. I have no idea what his plans are, but I believe this book will tell us." Dumbledore said.

"But why Harry?" Tonks questioned. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. The Potters knew what was about to come. The Prophecy.

"I'm sure you have heard of the Prophecy?" Tonks nodded. Dumbledore nodded back at her.

"That must be why." Dumbledore answered, not explaining any further. Everyone sighed because they hoped Dumbledore would explain, but he decided to remain secretive like usual.

"No, they are actually quite close. Harry doesn't listen to anyone but him." Draco told Dumbledore with a sneer. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're right, ." Dumbledore nodded with a smile which surprised Draco who quickly made his face blank after. "But we can find out with the help of the book." Dumbledore gestured to the book.

"Who's next?" Tonks sat up quickly.

"I am!" Tonks made her way to where Hermione is, and she gave her the book. She turned the page next and her eyes went wide. "Ooh!"

"The title is," Tonks started. "**Strange Killings"**

"**Lily was not amused. She had been looking forward to seeing James for over a fortnight now, and as soon as he had come, they both had not even been able to say two words to each other before Professor Dumbledore had requested an urgent Order meeting. James hadn't even said hello to Damien yet. Lily sat with her arms crossed against her chest and was trying her best not to let her foul mood to show. Honestly, a couple of minutes with her husband were all she wanted, was that too much to ask?"**

"Sorry," Lily apologized, looking a little guilty for her future self's attitude.

"Oh, I don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore smiled at Lily who nodded.

"**Her thoughts were cut short when the room suddenly quietened down. James took his seat next to Lily, taking her hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him with a half heartened smile. Looking around the room she saw familiar faces, most looking tired and as annoyed as she felt. She spotted the forever paranoid Mad-eye Moody, sitting next to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks was clearly noticeable with her bubble-gum pink hair."**

"Forever paranoid, Lily? I'm not paranoid." Mad-Eye Moody spoke. "It is very important to take precautions, you know. You never know what can happen to you."

"Yeah, you're definitely paranoid." Sirius said. Moody glared at him. "Come on, Moody! It takes all the fun out of life if you are paranoid. When was the last time you had fun? When you laughed?"

Moody smiled a little at Sirius. His smile did not look like a happy smile, but that smile gives everyone shivers every time he smiles, and not only it gives everyone shivers, it basically means he's saying you don't know him. "Oh, you underestimate me, Sirius."

Sirius smiled skeptically at him and nodded.

"CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" Mad-Eye Moody shouted and everyone jumped. "Should have expected it, huh? Your reactions amuse me." He laughed which also gives everyone except for Dumbledore shivers. Everyone laughed nervously and looked around at each other.

"Well, this book says my hair is bubble-gum, pink hair. I'm going to change my hair to that just because I can." Tonks said, changing her purple coloured hair to bubble-gum pink hair. She smiled brightly at everyone who was entertained by her change of appearance.

"Time to read!" Tonks sang, then cleared her throat.

"**She looked around at Remus and Sirius sitting next to James. Her fellow colleague and former Professor, Minerva McGonagall was sitting near the front of the room, next to Snape. Next to them were two empty seats that Lily tried to ignore. She couldn't bear thinking about them again."**

"The Longbottoms? Am I correct?" Draco asked, smirking a little. "I know who's responsible for their death." He would have continued, but his mother elbowed him in the side and he went silent.

Unfortunately for the Lady Malfoy, Mad-Eye Moody did not let that rest.

"You do? Who is it?" Mad-Eye Moody snarled at Draco and walked over to him. Seeing this, Narcissa stood up, pulled out her wand, and placed herself in the middle to protect her son. Draco stood up behind her, fingering his wand in his pocket preparing to protect himself.

"Stay away from my son, Moody. You will not harm my son." Narcissa lifted her head up, looking at Moody in the eyes. "If you know what's good for you, stay away."

Moody looked like he was about to push Narcissa out of the way to get to Draco and question him, but Dumbledore saved them.

"Alaster," Dumbledore warned. "I know you're upset about their death, but don't take it out on Mr. Malfoy. Go back to your seat, please." Moody pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"You're lucky Dumbledore's here to save your worthless ass, little boy!" Moody snarled. Suddenly, less than a second, he smiled. "Even if you can't, or won't, I'll find out from the book. I'll find him and kill him."

Draco paled at this, then laughed. "You won't be able to kill him. He's stronger than you."

"Is that so? Well, I'll find out when I come to kill him." Moody still smiled and returned to his seat.

Shaken up a little by the conversation that occurred between Moody and the Malfoys, Lily said, "Please, continue, Tonks."

"**Her attention was drawn to the Headmaster who now stood in front of all the members. Albus Dumbledore was looking immensely tired and worn out, pretty much like everyone else. He cleared his throat and the already quiet room hushed into complete silence. He could see the expressions most were wearing; there were a few who looked annoyed at the last minute meeting while others looked like they were trying to prepare themselves for more tragic news.**

**"I thank you for attending this meeting at such short notice." Dumbledore began. "I am aware many of you had to cancel or rearrange your plans so I will not take much more of your time." Here he gave a significant look at Lily who seemed to blush and lower her gaze to her hands in her lap.**

**"It's okay, Lils, no one else noticed." Sirius joked quietly to her.**

**Lily threw him a sharp look but didn't say anything.**

**"As you all are aware, there have been a number of attacks on Death Eaters in the past year." Dumbledore continued. "It's been confirmed that these Death Eaters killed were inner circle members. Since neither the Ministry nor the Order has taken responsibility for these attacks, it leads to the question of the identity of this attacker." The room was silent, every eye on Dumbledore. "The most recent attack was carried out last night. A Death Eater named Jason Riley was killed in his home. The Ministry claim not to be responsible and we know that the Order wasn't responsible. It leads to the question of who is tracking down these Death Eaters and killing them." Dumbledore finished sounding concerned.**

**"What does it matter?" Moody asked in his gruff voice. "Whoever this is, they are killing Death Eaters. They are helping us. Why should this be a cause of worry?""**

"I agree with my future self there. What does it matter?" He repeated his future self's question. Everyone shot him a look, which he ignored and returned his or her attention to the reading.

**A few murmured their agreement to Moody's statement.**

**"It is a cause of worry since we don't know who is doing this and for what reason." Dumbledore explained.**

**"Maybe there is another secret society formed, like the Order. Maybe someone has formed another group to fight against You-Know-Who and they are targeting Death Eaters." Tonks offered.**

"Holy, it is weird saying my name in the third person." Tonks said. Everyone chuckled, and Tonks resumed reading.

**"That may be a possibility." Dumbledore inclined his head in her direction. "However, I think it would be in our best interest to find out the truth of this matter as soon as possible."**

**Lily noticed that there was something Dumbledore wasn't saying. She had spent a lot of time with Dumbledore, firstly as a student and then as an Order member and finally as a member of his staff, to see that the age old wizard was hesitating to say what was on his mind.**

**"Dumbledore, is there more?" she asked.**

**Dumbledore looked at Lily and his blue eyes fixed to her for a moment. With a sigh, he began.**

**"I have a suspicion, and at this point that is all it is, but from reading the case reports on the deaths, I think Voldemort may be responsible."**

"Well, with the help of this book, this is pretty much very true." Sirius said. Everyone nodded in agreement with Sirus, obviously except for the Malfoys and Snape. After a few flinches at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"But why?" Remus asked. "He kills his own followers, and for what exactly? Not to mention, he has Harry to help him out."

Lily and James flinched and Remus looked at them with apologize. He mouthed to them, "I'm sorry." They nodded at him.

"**There was a sudden intake of breath at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore gave a mental sigh. How many times had he told them that fear of a name was just plain silly. Voldemort wasn't going to appear if you said his name out loud."**

"Yeah, but you're Dumbledore and everyone knows he's afraid of you." Ron told Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned his head in the direction where Ron is and smiled.

"That is true, but refusing to say his name only increases the fear you have of saying his name and that's what he really wants. He wants to be feared, Mr. Weasley. Do you want to fear him?"

"No, I do not!" Ron said immediately. Dumbledore nodded.

"I want you to say his name. Follow me." Dumbledore gestured his hand to Ron. "Voldemort."

Ron looked scared and then cleared his throat, preparing himself to say the name. "V-v...V-v-old"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, nodded at Ron encouraging him to say the name. Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder for support.

"You can do it." Hermione nodded at him with a smile.

Ron looked surprised at the gesture Hermione showed him. He smiled brightly, and with his confidence gained, he cleared his throat.

"V-Volde-mort! V-Voldemort!"

"Excellent, Mr. Weasley! Good job. Now, don't stop saying his name and your fear will disappear." Dumbledore clapped and everyone followed. They smiled, especially his parents at Ron and told him what a wonderful job he did. Ron blushed and thanked them.

Tonks waved the book, with her thumb bookmarked the page. "Okay, can I read? Without interruptions, of course. I think we're almost done."

Everyone voiced their yes and Tonks resumed.

"**"Why do you think that?" McGonagall asked, composing herself the best she could.**

**"As I have said, it is only a suspicion. What I do know for a fact is that if Voldemort's men were being targeted and killed like this, he would not be sitting back and allowing it to continue. From the reports we have, it doesn't suggest that Voldemort is concerned with these killings. On the contrary, he seems to be happy with the demise of these men. It makes me think that these men may have wronged Voldemort in some way and so he has arranged to have them killed." Dumbledore turned to look at Snape. "Severus, I have to ask you to try and find as much information as you can. I have a list of all the names of the deceased Death Eaters. See if you can find out what mission they were a part of before they died. See if they upset Voldemort in any way."**

**Dumbledore passed the parchment onto Snape who took it but didn't look at it. His dark eyes were fixed on Dumbledore.**

**"That is all for today. I thank you for your patience." Dumbledore finished with a polite nod at everyone.**

**James stood up from his chair as did the rest. His head was spinning with the news.**

**"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked. "Do you think it's another secret society or Voldemort has just decided to get rid of his old followers in favour of new ones?"**

**"They're Death Eaters not clothes that need to be replaced!" Lily said annoyed at Sirius.**

**"Yeah, but like that monster can tell the difference." Sirius replied.**

**"It does seem strange." James said, deep in thought.**

**"I'm with Moody. I don't think we should care who is killing them, as long as it's Death Eaters he's killing, we should be grateful." Sirius continued, walking his friends to the fireplace. He had nowhere to go as the Headquarters was his home.**

**James didn't say anything. He silently agreed with Dumbledore though. If Voldemort was concerned about the death of his men, he would be doing something about it. The fact that he wasn't could only mean that he was the one ordering the killings. But the question was, why?**

"Done!" Tonks turned the page next which shows the next chapter and bookmarked it with a bookmark.

**Hiiiii. Yes, this is the rewrite! Enjoy!**


	5. The Prince's World

Tonks returned to the seat she was sitting and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Hermione rush to the book and announced the chapter title.

"Oh, I forgot to announce the title. My bad." Tonks grinned sheepishly and patted down her pink hair.

"**The Prince's World.**" Hermione read aloud to the room.

Draco silently stood up, walked over to Hermione, and stretched his hand. Hermione glanced at the stretched hand and then at Draco. "You want to read this?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, and rolled his eyes at her. "Well, I'm here, am I?"

Hermione thinned her lips. She pulled out the bookmark and placed her thumb in the middle of the book, and clearly planned to give the book to Draco. However, she was interrupted.

"No, do not give the book to him." James shook his head at Hermione when she looked at him, startled.

Lily averted her attention from Hermione and Draco to her husband with a surprised look.

"Why?" Lily asked. James pointed his finger at Draco. "Look at him, Lily! He obviously knows this chapter is about Harry and he wants to read the chapter just to mock us."

"Well, it is about Harry," Draco smirked at James. "You don't know anything about Harry's world. None of you do. But I do."

Draco turned his back and roughly grabbed the book out of Hermione's hand. He turned around to face the Potters with a smirk on his face. "So I'm obviously the right person to read this book, and properly present his world to you."

Draco sat down and cleared his throat. His smirk grew as he read the first line and James saw this and pulled his wand out.

"ACCIO BOOK!" James shouted and stretched his hand to grab the book that flew over to him from Draco's hands.

Draco raised his eyebrows at this ridiculous action coming from the Auror and sat back on the chair and intertwined his fingers together .

"I hope you realize that if Harry found out about his own real father, acting like this with his own best friend, he would hate you even more." Draco said. "Not that I'm concerned. He already hates you and anything you do make it worse for him anyway."

"There must be a reason he hates us, but I won't let you read this book," James said and looked around the room to see if anyone wants to read. Anyone but Draco. Unfortunately for James, his son happened to disagree with him.

Damien stood up and seized the book out of his father's hand. Interpreting Damien's action wrong, he smiled at Damien brightly. "Good, you're going to read this chapter."

Damien walked over to Draco and looked at his father. He shook his head and shoved the book at Draco. Both James and Draco looked surprised at this action.

"Damien, what are you doing? You heard me. I don't want him to read." James asked his son angrily.

"I don't like Malfoy very much, and we will never get along, but if he's truly my older brother's best friend and knows him the best, then he deserves this chapter. You have to admit it, dad, he knows everything about him and we don't." Damien explained. Everyone looked at him with different facial expressions.

Lily stared at her son and smiled proudly. Remus nodded, proud as well. Sirius had his mouth open, shook his head, and nodded in agreement with Damien's statement even though he can see where James is coming from. The Weasleys stared at Damien with their eyes widen. Molly and Hermione nodded in approval. Dumbledore popped in a lemon's drop in his mouth, his eyes twinkling. Minerva smiled at her young Gryffindor and felt herself proud of him. The aurors were impressed, except for Moody who scoffed and rolled his eyes, and applauded lightly for a minute.

"But it's, it's Malfoy!" Ron spluttered. Hermione, Molly and Ginny turned their heads to glare at Ron.

"Yes, it is, but like I said, he knows Harry the best. He deserves this chapter whether we like it or not." Damien spoke in a tone that told everyone not to argue with him and returned to his seat next to his mother, and his father who ignored him completely.

Draco shook his head, pulling himself out of shock at Damien's action and opened the book. He cleared his throat loudly and read aloud.

"**"Come on, Prince! It's not that complicated!" Bella reprimanded, her dark eyes narrowed at the boy."**

"Wait. Bella? As in Bellatrix Lestrange, my cousin?" Sirius interrupted Draco.

Draco looked up at Sirius and nodded with a smirk. "Yes, Harry and Bella are close."

"Bella? Harry's close with Bella? But she's dangerous!" Lily said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So is Harry." Draco chuckled, still smirking. Lily looked like she was slapped in the face.

"**She was more surprised than annoyed that her Master's prodigy was having trouble with the 'bone-breaking' curse. Usually he picked up spells and curses with relative ease."**

"Harry is his Prodigy?" Remus and Kingsley asked.

"Harry's been trained his whole life." Narcissa said. "He and Draco were given lessons and taught by Lucius, Bellatrix, and other Death Eater from his inner circle."

Trying her best to ignore the fact that her baby was raised and surrounded by dangerous people, Lily asked, "How is he in school? Is he any good?"

"Oh, he's bright. Very intelligent. He's good at everything he does." Narcissa answered, giving Lily a rare, real smile. This answer caused Lily to lit up.

"Really?!" Lily smiled happily and clapped excitedly.

"Yes, he rarely makes mistakes. He usually avoids making mistakes." Draco told Lily.

Noticing that Lily was going to attack him with questions, he raised his hand up.

"No." Draco said. Lily looked surprised.

"This book is going to provide answers, and I'll explain along, but let me read." Draco resumed the reading, not letting Lily the chance to say anything.

"**Harry sighed and tried again to focus. It was already difficult to get a hang on this stupid curse without the annoying pain in his scar. It was breaking his concentration.**

**He motioned to Bella to demonstrate the curse again.**

**"Adflicto Corporis!" Bella shot the bone-breaking curse at the dummy they were targeting. The spell hit the femur bone of the skeleton dummy, cracking it in two.**

**Harry followed her example but his spell did nothing to the other leg of the skeleton. Frustrated and annoyed, Harry flung his wand across the chamber. It clattered onto the marble floor, rolling a few steps before coming to a halt."**

"Temper, temper, Harry." Damien sniggered.

Draco frowned at this and shook his head. "That's not normal."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked quickly, wanting to know more about her son.

"He usually is very good at casting spells. There must be something wrong." Draco answered.

Lily suddenly looked concerned.

"Oh, no!" Lily fretted, started thinking about all the possibilities that caused Harry to be like that.

Ignoring her, Draco looked down at the book.

"**Bella looked on in amusement.**

**"That's an idea" she sniggered. "You can always throw your wand at them. If you aim right, you might take out an eye." she joked.**

**Harry threw her an angry glare as she was clearly enjoying the fact that for once, he was not able to pick up on something that she herself was an expert in.**

**"I'm not in the mood to listen to your usual cheek." he told her. He summoned his wand with a wave of his hand but pocketed it instead of taking aim at the target dummy."**

"Wait, Harry can summon wandless?" Lily and James asked instantly at the same time. Dumbledore leaned forward a little and subtly, interested.

"He developed that ability ever since he was really young," Draco said. "Like my mother said, he's excellent at everything."

"Voldemort taught him that. Too bad it wasn't you, Mr. Potter." Draco remarked.

James felt his anger flare up and pulled out his wand.

"Listen here, you little-" James was interrupted by Lily's hand on his arm. Lily shook her head at him, and gave him a stern look. "He's just a kid, James!" She whispered.

Lily waved her hand at Draco. "Continue, please. Just please."

Draco smirked, but resumed the reading anyway.

"**"I'll try again tomorrow, I can't concentrate." He said as he rubbed at his forehead, eyes squeezing shut at the pain that emitted from his scar.**

**Bella lost her playful smirk at the sight of Harry rubbing at his scar. She was at his side in a flash.**

**"Is it your scar again? Sorry Harry, I didn't realise." she apologised. His lack of concentration made sense now."**

"Wait, hold on!" Sirius raised his hand to stop Draco reading. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Did I just hear that right? Bellatrix apologized to Harry?" Sirius questioned, looking shocked.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Sirius and landed his eyes on the book; he lifted the book and pretended to re-read the sentence, but then looked at Sirius.

"Why yes, she apologized to Harry. I told you, they're close." Draco gave Sirius a "Are you really that dumb?" look and resumed reading.

Sirius blinked his eyes, shook his head and went off in his world where he has access to the memories of him and Bellatrix as kids.

"**She pried his hands away from his forehead, trying to determine how much pain Harry was in. It was never easy to tell with Harry. She gently tilted his face up to have a look. Harry pulled away, gritting his teeth as the ache intensified."**

"What's wrong with my son?!" Lily asked, panicked. "And why is Bella concerned?"

"Like I said, they're quite close. Other than her lord, she's fiercely loyal to Harry and cares for him." Draco explained. "And nothing's wrong with him. His scar only hurts often."

"Bella care for Harry? I find that hard to believe," James said. "She cares only for her lord and serves only him. No one else."

"Are you really a moron? I've seen Bella and Harry interact, and they are very close. They care for each other, even a moron can see that. That is if they're around."

"Don't bother, Draco. I wouldn't waste my time trying to explain this to him." Snape's voice boomed over the room.

Draco turned his neck to look at his godfather and nodded.

James gritted his teeth and wanted to hit both Draco and Snape, but didn't do anything because he knew it would upset Lily and he doesn't want to deal with a very angry Narcissa Malfoy for hurting her son as well so he remained silent.

"**"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." he said, kneading his forehead with his knuckles.**

"**Bella ignored him. She knew when Harry was fine and when he wasn't. She also knew Harry was too proud for his own good. She turned to the small cabinet in the training chamber and took out a vial of pain potion. She walked back to Harry and handed him the vial.**

**"You should have said something sooner." she said, annoyed that Harry had been suffering silently for the last hour."**

"I don't like this." Lily said, biting her upper lip.

"Oh, believe me, I don't like this too, Lils." James said. He was confused when Lily shook her head.

"What's wrong, Lils?" James asked.

"This. I should be doing this with Harry, not Bellatrix. She is acting all motherly with him. I don't like it!" She turned her head to look at James, her eyes watering. "I'm his mother!"

James immediately understood and pulled her into a tight hug with him rubbing her back.

"He grew up without you around, and what right do you have saying all this, Mrs. Potter?" Draco snarled. "You have NO right to say all that when you never raised him! You stopped looking for him years ago. And now you know he's alive, you act like this? No wonder he hates you."

Lily gasped when she heard what Draco said to her and sobbed in James' arms. James wanted to stand up and give Draco what he deserves, a well deserved hit in his own opinion, but he still rubbed his wife on the back and didn't want to upset her anymore. He sent Draco a death glare instead.

Snape watched sadly as his ex best friend was busy sobbing in his enemy's arms and wanted to give Draco an earful for saying that to Lily, but he also didn't want to explain everything to everyone so he sat back and forced his face to go blank.

"That's all we get. Harry hates his parents." Remus started, nodding at everyone then landed his eyes on Draco. "But that still doesn't add up. There must be a reason he hates them.

Disgusted with the fact that a werewolf was talking to him, he nodded stiffly.

"Well, we know he lives with Voldemort. He must be brainwashed." Remus said.

"Brainwashed? He has all the evidences. His parents stopped looking for him. They never bother to check on him." Draco sent the Potters a disgusted look. "Don't get me started on that little Potter. That tells me everything I need to know. They don't care for my best friend."

Draco glared at everyone, especially the Potters, and resumed the reading,

"**Harry sat down on the single sofa in the chamber before he downed the potion in one gulp. The effect was instant but the pain in his scar was only dulled a bit. It would only go away properly when his father's anger diminished completely, as that was what was causing him such pain.**

**"I was waiting for him to calm down." Harry explained. "He usually controls his temper better than this when he knows I'm around.""**

"What does that mean? You-Know-Who gives Harry's scar pain when he's angry? Why does he have a scar?" Damien asked with a confused look on his face.

Draco looked up and down at the book. "Shut up and let me read. I believe this book has all the answers."

"I thought you would provide answers, Malfoy." Damien arched his one eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to explain how Harry's scar works? This chapter has all the answers."

Draco lifted the book up to hide his face and resumed the reading.

"**Bella looked at the doors with a worried look.**

**"He must be very angry." she said quietly, biting her lip nervously. "I wonder what's happened?"**

**Harry leaned back in his seat.**

**"Whatever it is, it's got him really annoyed." He said.**

**Bella sat down next to him, eyes fixed to him.**

**"Really? How annoyed?" she asked anxiously.**

**Harry rolled his eyes at the question.**

**"I'm sick of being a mood determiner for father." He replied. "Ever since I can remember, you and Lucius always ask me how badly my scar hurts before going to see father.""**

"Father?" James asked, his facial expression went all blank, but behind that, he felt like he was slapped in face.

Lily looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks and searched James' face.

"Oh, James." Lily placed her head on James' shoulder and rubbed his back as well.

"Oops. Looks like I forgot to mention he calls him father." Draco smirked.

"**"And what's wrong with that?" Bella asked.**

**A particularly nasty throb of pain cut off Harry's retort. His hand flew up to his scar and he grit his teeth to stop the angry hiss of pain escaping him.**

**"Damn it!" Harry breathed, rubbing at his scar. "What's got him so bloody annoyed?"**

**"Don't be disrespectful, Harry!" snapped Bella immediately."**

"Ah, now there's our Bella. Paying her respects to her master." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"**Harry managed to chuckle slightly to himself before throwing her a green eyed glare.**

**"Well excuse me for not enjoying having my head split in two!"**

**"He doesn't do it on purpose, you know that!" Bella answered. "Master would never want you to suffer, let alone on his account."**

**"Well, I'm going to see what's got him so worked up!" Harry said, getting to his feet. He pulled out his silver mask as he walked towards the doors, leaving Bella still sitting on the sofa.**

**xxx**

**Harry was in front of his father's grand oak doors in minutes. Harry was ten years old when he had learned all the secret passages in and out of the Riddle Manor. Harry, now wearing his silver mask, knocked once on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he charged through into his father's chambers.**

**Lord Voldemort looked up to see his young heir walk inside. He was initially surprised at Harry 's presence but quickly realised why he was here. Instantly he began his mantra to calm down and extinguish the fiery rage that was bubbling inside him. As his anger died down, so did the effect of the Crucio curse that he had placed Crabbe under. The Death Eater slowly clambered to his feet, his limbs still jerking violently."**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Moody swore. "Voldemort doing this for him? This book must be fake." He abruptly stood up and walked over to Draco. As Moody made his way to Draco, Narcissa got up on her own feet and followed him with a wand in her hand.

"Give me the book!" Moody ordered, stretching his hand to Draco. Narcissa pointed her wand against Moody's chest and pushed him away from her son.

"I believe I told you to stay away." Narcissa hissed.

Moody brushed her away with his right arm causing her to fall and Draco to stand up and shout.

"Mother!" Draco went down on his knees and helped his mother get up. Moody was about to snatch the book out of Draco's hand, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Alaster, get back to your seat. I assure you, this is all real." Dumbledore told Moody. He waited until Moody returned to his seat, he helped Narcissa get up and walked her to her seat.

"Please continue, ." Dumbledore said. And so Draco did.

"**"Master!…mercy…Master!…"**

**"Silence!" Voldemort hissed and motioned to Crabbe to get out of his sight.**

**Crabbe didn't know why his master had stopped torturing him. He thought Voldemort had just had enough. He wasn't aware anyone else had come inside the chamber as he was under the throes of the Crucio curse when Harry had walked inside. Crabbe still didn't know Harry was in the chamber as he walked past him and out the doors. Harry had learned the art of keeping to the shadows from his father, Voldemort. It wasn't hard, seeing as Voldemort's chambers were always draped in darkness.**

**Once Crabbe was gone, Harry stepped out of the shadowed corner and walked towards his father, removing his mask at the same time.**

**The last of Voldemort's anger disappeared by just looking at Harry.**

**"I wasn't aware you had returned." Voldemort said.**

**"I've been back for a few hours now." Harry answered. "I only came to see what was angering you, before my head split open."**

**At his words, Voldemort felt an emotion only Harry could bring to him; guilt."**

"Voldemort feels guilty for causing Harry pain? What is this world coming to?" Sirius said, refusing to believe that this psychopath feels anything towards his godson.

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "I do know that they are very close. Voldemort's protective of him."

"What? Protective?" Sirius asked. "I'm sure that's all act."

"I doubt it." Draco said, not explaining any further.

**"If I had known you were home, I wouldn't have tortured Crabbe. I would have just killed that imbecile and got it over with." Voldemort said.**

**Harry chuckled quietly, he had always found his father's anger somewhat amusing. Probably because he had never been on the receiving end of it.**

**"What did the goon do now?" Harry asked.**

**"He's not done anything." Voldemort started, pushing down his annoyance at the Death Eater again. "He brought some frustrating news. It turns out that Riley had an accomplice."**

**Harry's playfulness evaporated at Voldemort's words.**

**"What are your orders, father?" he asked at once.**

**Lord Voldemort walked over to his son and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, staring into his eyes.**

**"Finish the rat!" he hissed.**

**Harry's eyes connected with Voldemort and he allowed his father to enter his mind, giving him all he needed to complete his assignment. He now had an address and a face. That was all he needed.**

**Harry was about to turn away when his father tightened his grip on him making him stop. Voldemort placed a long finger under his chin, lifting his face slightly so that he could peer into those emerald eyes.**

**"I am upset that you were discomforted by this Harry. You know how much I hate to pull you into my emotions."**

**Harry smiled, a little warmth spread to his green eyes.**

**"I know father, it just got a little too much this time which is why I came to see what was wrong.""**

"I can't believe this." Sirius shook his head, trying to get used to this side of Voldemort.

"What did he do to deserve to be called father by my own son?" James snarled, hating the fact that his son calls this horrible man who teared his family apart Father.

"Something you didn't do. He raised him and you didn't." Draco pointed out, smirking.

"There must be a reason." Remus mused loudly. Draco rolled his eyes at the werewolf and resumed the reading.

"**Voldemort watched as Harry turned around and left his chambers. He had never imagined such a link would be formed with his heir when he gave Harry that scar. Lately, he felt increasingly sorry for his heir. He suffered if Voldemort felt any strong emotions at all. It didn't matter if he was happy or sad. Any intense emotion brought nothing but intense pain to Harry.**

**Voldemort had noticed the pain getting stronger over the years and it had prompted him to keep his temper in check when Harry was around. Of course when Harry was away on assignments, Lord Voldemort could get as happy or as angry as he liked without fear of hurting him. It seemed that the pain only occurred when Harry was in close proximity to the Dark Lord.**

**Voldemort sat down on his high backed chair and thought silently about Hunt, Jason Riley's accomplice. Hunt wasn't even an inner circle Death Eater. He was barely competent. Why did Riley choose him as an accomplice?**

**Voldemort suspected that Hunt knew all that Riley had known, and that made Hunt too much of a liability to be allowed to live. He had to die and his Harry would make sure of it."**

Draco was about to close the book, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Don't forget to announce the chapter title!" Hermione reminded him.

"Whatever, Granger." Draco turned the book page and his drawling voice boomed over the room.

"**The assignment." **Draco announced. "Well, that is going to be interesting."

Draco carelessly dropped the book on the chair and made his way to his seat next to his mother.

"I think I'll read the book," Remus told the room and went over to the chair reserved for the reader to read aloud.


	6. Assignment

Remus pulled out his wand of his pocket and waved its tip to cause his goblet levitated in the air and carried in the air. The goblet was perfectly placed in Remus' hand. He took a sip, his thumb bookmarking the book, where the page has bold font that reads, "**An Assignment".**

He placed his goblet on the small rounded table next to his right. He glanced at everyone who was looking at him expectantly. He gave everyone his smile and everyone returned his or her smiles, except for Draco who cringed, and lifted his hand, which is in a fist.

He gently coughed and cleared his throat. He paid no attention to Draco's expression and placed his thumbs to keep the book open and wide. He looked down at the book so he can read. His voice boomed over the room repeating the chapter title.

"**James looked around the empty building. Why anyone would opt to live in an empty warehouse was beyond him. He moved silently forward before giving the signal to the other two Aurors to go check the back of the building."**

"What am I doing there? Why am I there?" James voiced his questions loudly.

"One of the aurors better be me," Sirius said.

Remus did not answer their questions, but instead glanced quickly at Kingsley before he moved on to the next sentence.

"**They had received information that a Death Eater was hiding out here."**

"Ah." James said. Then he frowned and looked over at Sirius who wore the same facial expression.

"But how? What information? Who is this Death Eater anyway?" James questioned.

"Honey, maybe if you didn't interrupt, we would receive more information," Lily told him, giving him a smile then she gave him a stern look. "I do want to know why you're there."

James gave her a sheepish smile. Lily turned her head and gestured Remus to continue, wanting to hear more so she can find out if James will be injured or not. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"**Exactly why a Death Eater had chosen a run down, freezing warehouse for a home was a mystery. James and a team of four Aurors were sent to investigate and capture the Death Eater. James, his best friend, Sirius, a fellow Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt and two Ministry Aurors, Liam and Nathan made up the team."**

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, thrusting his arm in the air. Everyone, except for James, turned to give him his or her annoyed look, which he ignored.

"**Sirius and Kingsley stayed at James' side while the other two Aurors silently crept to the back of the building. So far there was no sign of this Death Eater.**

**Just as James turned the corner he caught sight of a short, blond haired man, sitting at the other end of the warehouse with his back pressed up against the wall. His face was hidden behind his hands and he seemed to be shivering. Was it from the cold or fear? James couldn't tell."**

At this, James raised his eyebrows while sitting on his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"If Harry was there, he's definitely shivering." Draco said, grinning directly at the parents.

"Why would he be shivering? It's just Harry, right?" Damien asked, a frown showing on his face. Draco shook his head with a smirk.

"It's just not Harry. This is the Harry who grew up with the Dark Lord. Do you think they won't fear him?" Draco smirked, glancing at the book in Remus' hand. "Well, Potter, they do."

"But why would they fear him? He's just a boy!" Lily waved her hand to the book. "He can't be this dangerous, can he?"

Narcissa shook her head sadly at Lily. "I'm sorry, but he is. He's feared by many. This book will explain everything. "

With that said, everyone fell silent, giving Remus the chance to read.

"**James, Sirius and Kingsley drew out their wands, exchanging silent looks as they prepared to approach the man. Should they see the dark mark on the man's left arm that proved he was a Death Eater, they would proceed to arrest him.**

**Before they could take another step towards the man, they heard a loud noise, like a door slamming shut. The sound echoed all around them as numerous doors and windows locked themselves shut. The suspected Death Eater snapped up his head at the sound and looked wildly around the warehouse, his wand shakily held before him like a weapon. James, Sirius and Kingsley ducked from view, each man throwing himself behind a cover of some sort.**

**They watched as the man got to his feet, his eyes darting all over the place, his wand thrust out before him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face a new sound. James heard it too, clear and unmistakable."**

"What? What did you hear, James?!" Lily turned to her husband, ignoring the fact that she startled everyone, fear evident in her eyes. "If it was Harry, don't hurt him! Please! Stun him! Just stun him!"

James looked at his wife with his eyes widen, then his face softened at Lily's concern about their son; and grabbed her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Lily, this is the future. This is out of my control. I'm sorry." James looked into Lily's eyes, still seeing fear in them. "You know that if I knew it was Harry, then I would do anything in my power to save him."

James smiled as he saw that fear disappeared in Lily's eyes. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her neck and kissed her on the head.

"How noble of you, Potter," Draco said sarcastically. "You should just drop that act, you don't love Harry. You're probably fooling everyone with that act, but you can't fool me! I know what you did to Harry. I don't understand why you still dare to say you'd save him when in reality, you'd rather hu-"

"Draco, not now," Narcissa warned.

"No, Cissy. Come on, he'd rather what?" Sirius asked harshly. "Hurt Harry. Is that what you were going to say?"

Sirius waked over with an angry look on his face. Draco simply sat back with his arms crossed, smirking at Sirius.

"It's true. He'd rather hurt Harry. It's happened before. Why would this time be any different?" Draco answered, pointing at Damien. "Look at that young Potter. That tells me they didn't care about him at all.

"You little shi-!" Sirius proceeded to grab Draco by his shoulders, but was stopped by Remus.

"Please, don't hurt him. You're not making a great example here." Remus glanced at Draco briefly then at Sirius. "There's a reason why he hates you guys. And we'll find out by reading this book." He lifted up the book.

Sirius glared at Draco who was still smirking at him and made his way back to the seat he was sitting on.

"I need the answers fast. And Malfoy, you better shut your mouth. You don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said.

"Oh, and you do?" Draco chuckled.

"Please stop. I just want to know what's happening!" Lily waved her hand in the air silencing everyone.

"**Footsteps**

**Someone was walking towards them. James craned his neck to look over the wooden crate that he was hiding behind, trying to see who was approaching them. He thought it may be Liam or Nathan but the Aurors would know to be quiet and discreet. They wouldn't be walking boldly up to a suspected Death Eater. Whoever this was, he was making no effort to stay quiet.**

**The short, blond haired man suddenly let out a stifled noise, something like half a sob and half a cry. His panic was clear to see as he backed up against the wall, his shaky wand held before him.**

"You better be panicking," Draco chuckled, knowing how well feared Harry is.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth," Sirius started. "Do you want me to do that for you? I'd gladly-"

"Stop! Please, just stop. I just want to read this chapter... Please, I want to know if Harry's okay." Lily waved her hands in the air to stop Draco and Sirius. She sent both a pleading look, which Sirius immediately understood and refrained, and Draco sneered at her, but didn't say a single world.

Molly watched Lily sadly, and jumped in her seat startled when she heard Remus' voice.

"**The Aurors saw what the man had seen but they couldn't understand the reaction. All they saw was a boy, dressed in black, except for the silver mask which covered the whole of his face, walking towards the suspected Death Eater. The bold and confident footsteps belonged to him. The masked boy stopped a short distance from the cowering man."**

"Oh my god.. I-Is that Harry?" Lily covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes starting to water.

James and Damien placed their hands on Lily's shoulders, looking surprised. Shaking his head a little, James averted his attention from Lily to the book in Remus' hands.

"I don't want it to be, but it could be." James said softly. Lily, with her hands still covering her mouth, choked on a sob, her shoulders shaking from silent sobs.

**"It's you!" the panicked man spoke in a fearful voice, his blue eyes fixed to the boy. "You're him! The Dark Prince!"**

**James caught Sirius' eye and both men shared an amused look. 'Dark Prince', that was a rather unusual name.**

**"Were you expecting someone else?" the masked boy asked, his voice laced with mockery."**

"He probably was, Harry," Draco joked, startling everyone. He shook his head, chuckling. But his chuckle vanished once his mother jabbed him in the rib and he fell silent.

"I highly doubt he's that dangerous." Moody grinned, eyeing Draco. "Is he?"

"Why don't you read and find out?" Draco remarked, his smirk is now on his face. On the inside of him, he's a little afraid of Moody, after what happened earlier.

"Is that so, Malfoy? I can't wait." Moody leaned forward a little, wanting to hear how good Potter is at fighting. He wanted to see why he's dangerous.

"Are you thinking about duelling Harry one day, aren't you?" Narcissa asked with a little bit of anger raising in her voice, her nose up in the air, her lips thinned. "You shouldn't bother. Knowing Harry, he'll beat you."

"I will see for myself. It is going to be interesting." Moody glanced at Narcissa, no longer grinning, but if anyone looked closer, they would see amusement dancing in his eyes and if harder, a little bit of excitement as well.

"You will not duel Harry, I will not let you!" Lily hissed at Moody, her emerald eyes flashing anger. "Not my baby, Moody. I will not let you hurt him, test him to see how dangerous he is. I won't let you!"

'Well then I'll have to do it in secret." Moody replied, not caring one bit if he pissed off Lily even more. Remus groaned, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose, massaging; preparing himself for Lily's outburst.

Just as expected, Lily stood up abruptly, her wand pulled out and in her hand, pointing at Moody, and was about to mutter a spell against Moody, but was stopped by James.

"Lily, we will not let him do it in secret, I promise. Sirius and I will keep an eye on him." James gently pushed her shoulders down, making her sit down. Rubbing her back, he took a glance at Moody who is smirking. "We will keep an eye on you, Moody. You will not lay a finger on Harry."

"We will see, Potter, we will see," Moody said, his smirk growing a bit bigger.

"Remus?" Minerva placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus nodded his head slowly, lifting his head up to look at everyone, clearing his throat once again.

"**James was taken aback. The voice gave away the fact that it was indeed a young boy behind the silver mask. But there was something else about the boy's voice that unsettled him. A strange familiarity that he couldn't place."**

Hearing this, James felt a lump in his throat while rubbing his wife on the back. Lily looked up at his face with her widen eyes. He could see a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"You knew it isn't right. You unconsciously know it's Harry, James! Please take him out! Stop this!" Lily grabbed his hand in her hands. James shook his head, smiling sadly at her.

"This isn't happening right now, love. This is in the future, remember? We're going to fix this, I promise." James stroked her hands with his thumb. "But right now, there's nothing we can do about it, but listen."

**The Death Eater suddenly dropped to his knees, his wand slipping uselessly from his fingers.**

**"Please, Prince! Don't kill me! Please, have mercy!" the man cried.**

**James couldn't understand why this man was so afraid. 'It's just a boy!' he thought to himself. 'How much damage could he do?' As far as James could see, the boy didn't even have a wand pointed at him. The masked boy was standing before the Death Eater with no visible weapons in his hands and yet the grown man was shaking with fear. James gestured to Sirius and Kingsley to move at his signal. Both Aurors nodded.**

"Don't bother," Draco said, smirking. "He's more than just a boy, you'll see. He'd do so much damage. Don't bother, Potter. He'll kick your ass."

"He can't do so much damage, Malfoy, seeing as he has no wand," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at Draco. "Surely, you know that."

Draco let out a small chuckle. "Oh, but he doesn't need a wand. He's that powerful. You'll see." Hermione glared at Malfoy, her lips thinning.

"He can do wandless magic? You have to be dedicated to this kind of magic, Malfoy."

"He was forced to learn this at a young age. The Dark Lord made sure he learned this stuff. And he did a brilliant job. Harry's brilliant." Draco bragged, but in reality he was very proud of Harry.

"But how can he be brilliant at it if he was forced to learn this? Like I said, you have to be dedicated-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, this is the Dark Lord we're talking about. Do you think he cares if Harry was dedicated or not?" Draco snarled, ignoring the jab in the rib by his mother for his cussing.

"He doesn't!" Draco continued. "Harry has to go on missions, just like this one, for the Dark Lord, and because of his missions, he has to know stuff! Spells to defend himself as well as to kill others on his orders." Lily flinched at the word, 'kill'.

Dumbledore nodded at Draco's explanation. "Draco's correct. Keep this in mind, everyone. He has been under the care of Voldemort. Of course, he's not going to raise Harry as a loving parent. I have my suspicions, he has plans for young Harry. Now, Remus? Are you going to read?"

Remus gave him a small nod, opening his mouth and his voice boomed over. "I must ask you all not to interrupt. This seems to be pretty important, especially for the aurors."

Hearing that, the aurors, including the retired Mad-Moody leaned forward, focusing their ears to focus on Remus' voice.

**"You don't deserve mercy, Hunt." the boy told him simply. "You have betrayed my father, the only thing you deserve is death." the boy reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.**

**James quietly prepared to launch himself at the boy. He had come here to apprehend the Death Eater, not to watch him get killed. James had no compassion for Death Eaters whatsoever, but if he could save this rogue Death Eater's life, he may be able to get valuable information from him, information that may lead him to Voldemort. And James was willing to do anything to get to Voldemort.**

**"It wasn't me! It was Riley! It was all him!" the man, Hunt, started desperately. "He was the one who was trying to blackmail the Dark Lord! I had no part in it! I swear! I'm faithful to the Dark Lord; my master, Lord Voldemort and to you, Dark Prince! I'm a servant to Lord Voldemort and his son. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!" the man began sobbing.**

"See? He's feared. This Death Eater knows exactly who he is and what he's capable of." Draco's voice startled everyone. Draco smirked with his eyes closed, and arms crossed; not caring that he interrupted the reading because he wanted to make a point that Harry's powerful and feared and because he knows this bothers the Potters very much; which he enjoys.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy" Sirius said hatefully.

"Please, Remus, just please continue." Lily rubbed her face with her right hand, listening and looking periodically at Draco's face.

"**James paused mid action. Did he hear that right? Voldemort had a son? James looked around at the equally alarmed looking Sirius and Kingsley. They both had gone rather pale. The revelation made all of them stop in numbed shock.**

"Why, yes. Your son is Voldemort's son, if you want to know," Draco mocked. "Why are you all are not surprised?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Everyone said all at the same time, with the exception of females, excluding Ginny, and Tonks and Dumbledore in the room. Molly went to slap each of her sons, daughter and husband for cussing. She wanted to knock some sense into the head of a young Malfoy, but with his mother next to him, she was smart to keep her shut, even though she struggled a little not to burst.

Draco lifted his hands in surrender sarcastically. "Sorry, but he is."

"**James turned around to look at the masked boy again, seeing him in a different light altogether. He was the son of Voldemort, the most cruel, cold blooded murderer the wizarding world had seen. This boy was his flesh and blood. James understood Hunt's fearful reaction now.**

"James!" Lily shouted, turning around in her seat to look at James. "He's not his flesh and blood! He's ours! He's not the most cruel, cold blood murderer too. That's Voldemort!"

Damien nodded forcefully in agreement with his mother. "Yeah, Dad! That's Voldemort's job. Harry's not cruel nor a cold blooded murderer!"

James nodded, keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to hit his future self for viewing his son that way, but then he reminded himself, that this is in the future and he had no way of knowing that that boy was actually his long lost son. He wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. Giving a nod to Remus; a signal to continue reading.

**"You trespassed against Lord Voldemort. For that, there is no mercy." The boy pointed his wand at Hunt's head, targeting the spot between the eyes. "My father doesn't forget and I don't forgive."**

"Not cruel, huh?" Draco interrupted once again.

"Shut up," was the response.

**"Please, Dark Prince! No, no, please! Please!" Hunt was sobbing freely now, backing away from the boy and his wand.**

**James gave the signal and all three Aurors dove at the boy at the same time. Three 'Stupefy' curses sped their way towards the young boy."**

"James! Sirius! Kingsley! What are you all doing? You're harming Harry! I told you not to hurt him!" Lily shouted.

"We don't want to hurt him and you know that, Lily! This is in the future, and you keep forgetting that," Sirius shouted back. James glared at Sirius for yelling at his wife.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I really am. But this is in the future, we couldn't have known, otherwise we wouldn't attack him." Kingsley told her gently, giving her an apologetic look. At this, Lily calmed down with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lily laid her head on James' shoulder, whispering quietly, "Please, I want him back."

James tightened his grip around her and whispered back, "Me too, Lily, me too. We will have him back, I promise."

"**Before even one of the three curses could reach him, the boy flicked his wand and a blue coloured shield exploded around him, covering him from head to foot. The red lights of the stupefy curses impacted with the blue bubble and simply dissolved.**

"Whoa, what just happened?" Damien asked.

"His shield, all the spells that were aimed at Harry bounced off him because he put up his shield." Draco explained simply.

'But how?" Damien questioned.

"Why would I tell you? He's brilliant, that's how." Draco said.

"I think this is starting to get interested." Moody commented. Everyone rolled their eyes and resumed their attention to the reading.

"**The masked boy brought down his shield and turned around to face the three surprised Aurors. For the first few seconds nothing happened. James watched as impossible green eyes behind the silver mask scanned each of three Aurors. When the green eyes met his own, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Something flashed in the boy's eyes and James felt his heart skip a beat for a reason he didn't understand."**

"Oh, come on! I should understand!" James said, waving his left hand in the air. "Green eyes should be pretty obvious!"

"Because you didn't want to remember your own son, but there he is. Powerful and is capable of fighting back on his own. You're scared. Of him." Draco answered, smirking.

"That's ridiculous, Malfoy. I highly doubt that's really the reason," Damien said, looking at his father. "He thought Harry was long dead, and there he is, fighting. He's confused, I think."

"That's good, Damien, that must be it," Lily nodded, smiling at Damien. "Let's find out why, shall we, James?"

James looked down at her, smiling; and was still confused by his future self's reaction to Harry's eyes; and pondering over what Malfoy said. What exactly did he mean by that, he silently asked himself.

"We will find out, " James nodded.

"**It was as if time quickly sped up after that. Before James could do more than blink, he was being blasted into the air. He fell to the ground, completely winded and confused as to how he was attacked. He realised he was hit with a non verbal, wandless spell. He didn't spend long on the ground. He was back up on his feet, wand drawn and ready. He saw Kingsley and Sirius sending two curses at the boy, which failed to hit their target.**

Hearing this, Lily almost shouted out, "Sirius! Kingsley!" but grudgingly kept quiet to herself because she knew perfectly well that this is happening in the future.

"**The boy moved out of the path of the curses and sent a few of his own at Sirius and Kingsley. James rushed towards them, trying to get near enough to duel. He caught sight of the Death Eater, Hunt, quickly scrambling for cover. He crawled towards one of the windows but failed to open it. The Dark Prince had locked all the doors and windows behind him when he arrived. Hunt looked around to find something he could use to smash the glass and perhaps escape. James' attention snapped back to his friends as they duelled with the Dark Prince.**

Everyone heard Moody's whistle in impression at Harry's move of locking all the doors and windows.

"See? Brilliant and powerful." Draco reminded everyone and his smirk grew when the groans were heard.

"Shut it, you stupid ferret!" Ron snarled and only ended up getting slapped in the head by his mother.

"**Kingsley darted for the boy while Sirius sent another three curses in quick succession at him. The boy deflected two of the curses and dodged the third one with relative ease. Before Kingsley could get to him, the boy spun around and delivered a fantastic kick, straight to Kingsley's chest, sending the tall and strong Auror flying in the opposite direction.**

"Holy shit, you got your ass kicked, Kings!" Sirius said, looking surprised. "He must be strong. Did Voldemort teach him the muggle techniques? He's a hypocrite if he did!"

"Wait, no, he didn't teach him that." Draco stared at the book. "I think he kept that a secret. He's a very private person. Blimey, he should have told me."

Hermione snorted. "And you would have accepted that he learned how to fight in a muggle way?"

At that, Draco went silent with a frown look on his face, pondering over Hermione's question.

"No, I probably wouldn't like it." Draco answered, surprising everyone with his answer. "Whether I like it or not, I'll always respect his choices."

The room was full of a pregnant silence; everyone stared at Draco, some with their mouth forming an 'o', some with disbelief, and some, namely Dumbledore and Narcissa, smiled proudly.

"What?!" Draco snarled, breaking the silence. Remus shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts and quickly took a glass of water to clear his tired, dry voice; and cleared his throat loudly.

"**James sent a 'stupefy' at the boy but the spell was just side stepped as if it was the easiest thing in the world.**

"He beats your ass, Dad!" Damien teased, grinning at him.

"Shut it, son," James chuckled lightly.

"**Instead of aiming at James, the boy shot a spell at Sirius.**

**"Incendio!"**

**James watched in horror as the hem of Sirius' robes caught fire.**

**"Sirius!" James yelled but his friend calmly put out the fire with a flick of his wand.**

**Kingsley had managed to get back on his feet and took no time in attacking the boy.**

**"Pertificus Totalus!" The Auror boomed in his deep voice.**

**Again, the blue shield came up and engulfed the boy, protecting him. James was amazed. He had never seen a shield do that before.**

**By now, the sound of the duel had brought Liam and Nathan running to them. They looked surprised at first, seeing who their colleagues were duelling with but they knew there was no time for questions. They leapt at the masked boy, sending their disarming spell at him.**

**The boy twisted out of the way of the curses before retaliating. He waved his hand in Liam's direction and the Auror was blasted into the air before smashing painfully into the wall.**

**"Diffindo!" the boy sent the cutting hex at Nathan. A gash appeared across the man's torso, making him drop his wand and clutch at his chest. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain.**

**Kingsley, Sirius, Liam and James all made to attack the boy together. Their four spells failed to get through the boy's blue shield. Dropping his shield for an instant, the boy turned his wand to the ceiling.**

**"Confringo!"**

**The blasting charm hit the long thick pipes running along the length of the ceiling. With a horrid cracking sound the metal pipes broke away and came crashing down. The four Aurors leapt out of the way of the monstrous metal as it crashed to the ground.**

**James sat up in time to see the masked boy grabbing Hunt by the collar of his robes and pulling him away from the window. He threw the Death Eater to the ground, resulting in the man being sprawled out on the concrete floor. Hunt started to push himself away in fear as the boy took aim again.**

**"Expelliarmus!" Liam sent the curse but failed to disarm him as the boy deflected the curse away from himself.**

**Kingsley, Sirius and Liam diverted the boy's attention, allowing Hunt to scamper away and try to escape.**

**As the three Aurors duelled fiercely with the masked boy, James darted towards the Death Eater who was trying to smash his foot through a glass window but was having no luck. James grabbed the man, startling him.**

**"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me!" James said.**

**Hunt's eyes moved to the fight happening between the Dark Prince and the Aurors. He numbly turned to face James.**

**"We want to arrest you. He wants to kill you. Choose!" James said icily.**

"Good job, Dad! Take him out safely, you can do it!" Damien cheered him on causing James to grin; his heart swelling at the support coming from his young son.

"**That seemed to snap him out of his fear induced daze and he quickly got to his feet.**

**James grabbed a hold of him from the collar of his robes and ran across to the exit. He knew that the warehouse had anti-apparation wards, as he had tested that before entering the building. They were going to have to find a way to unlock the doors to get out of here.**

**James had almost made it to the door when he heard a spell he was not familiar with.**

**"Adflicto Corporis!"**

"What?" Ron asked, and was told to shush; which he grudgingly did.

**A terrible pain filled scream made him stop and turn around. He turned to see Liam on the ground gripping his leg with both hands and grunting with pain. It wasn't difficult to work out that his leg was broken.**

**Kingsley was knocked out cold on the ground which left only Sirius. James watched as Sirius managed to overpower the boy, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck, as if attempting to suffocate him.**

"Sirius!" Lily sent Sirius an upset look. "That's Harry!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't know!" Sirius quickly apologized. "But we need to stop interrupting, this is important. I'm sorry, love."

**"Gotcha now, kid!" Sirius chuckled.**

**The boy didn't struggle, instead he threw his head back, smashing it into Sirius' face. **

"Ouch!" was the same response from everyone, Dumbledore, Minerva, Molly, Hermione, Moody and Remus being the exceptions.

"**With a howl of pain, Sirius let go, staggering backwards as blood gushed from his broken nose. The boy swung around and smashed his fist into the side of Sirius' head. Sirius fell to the ground, groaning in pain.**

**Before the boy could do anything else, Sirius kicked out, catching the boy's leg, making him hit the ground. Sirius scrambled to get up and grab the boy.**

**James didn't wait to see if Sirius succeeded. He had to get Hunt out of here. James grabbed the shivering fool and headed to the door as fast as he could. The door was locked but James managed to unlock it with a reversal spell. The door clicked open and James hurried outside, dragging Hunt with him.**

**They only got a few paces away from the warehouse when James heard the doors fly open behind him. He kept on running with Hunt, if he could just get outside the wards, then he could apparate out of here with Hunt.**

**James was just within the boundaries of the wards when he felt a spell zoom past him and hit Hunt in the back. Hunt fell heavily to the ground. James froze, fearing the man was hit with the killing curse. A glance told him the Death Eater was still breathing.**

"Oh, good, he's still alive." Lily commented.

"Yeah, for only a few minutes," Draco said. "With Harry around, Hunt is not going to survive any longer."

"Of course he's going to survive, he's with me!" James said, glaring at Malfoy.

"We'll see, you watch, Potter, just watch." Draco said, looking bored.s

"**The boy approached them almost calmly, stopping a few steps away. James stood over Hunt blocking him from any spells. At first glance the boy looked completely at ease but a closer look told James that the boy was angry, very angry. His body seemed rigid, his knuckles white as his wand was clutched in a tight fist. The green eyes behind the silver mask were fixed on James and again James felt a strong feeling of unease wash over him.**

"He knows who you are, Potter." Draco grinned. "He's going to hurt you and Hunt."

"He knows? How? If he knows, why didn't he come to us?"

Narcissa shook her head and Draco stared at Lily in disbelief, "This book will explain everything. But I'll say one thing. He believes you two hate him."

"What? No, we love him! We're his parents!" Lily shook her head, her eyes watering; this is a little bit too much for her to handle right now.

"But he doesn't know." Narcissa said, giving her a sad smile. Lily let out a sob, and was enveloped into a hug by Molly who rushed over from her seat with the Weasleys to comfort her.

**"That man is mine," the boy spoke in a cold voice. "He doesn't concern you. Step out of the way."**

**James shuddered. There was something about him and about his voice that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The feeling of familiarity was so strong it was drowning out all of James' other senses.**

"James, it's Harry! Please, realize that!" Lily shouted at the book in Remus' book, hoping the future James could hear her. "Please, it's our baby! OUR HARRY!"

Molly wrapped her arms around Lily tightly, stroking her head; whispering quietly to her ear while listening to Remus' voice, which is shaking a little bit due to Lily's shout.

"**With difficulty, James held up his shield and stood defiantly, protecting Hunt.**

**"I won't let you kill him." he stated.**

**The boy cocked his head to the side.**

**"Oh? Since when are Aurors protecting Death Eaters?" the boy asked.**

Draco bursts out laughing at what was said out of Harry's mouth.

"Yeah, since when, Potter?" Draco repeated, grinning and received no answer because James was too busy trying to comfort his wife who's in Molly's arms and listening to the book and wondering why the hell he didn't recognize Harry right away.

**"Since Death Eaters started killing each other." James answered.**

**The boy bristled, even with the mask hiding the boy's expression, James knew he was furious.**

**"I'm not a filthy Death Eater!" the boy growled back.**

James nodded at this, in agreement with what Harry said, in shame for angering his eldest son and in shock because that was not expected.

"**The words shocked James but he didn't have much time to respond as the boy had waved his hand at the end of his words and sent James careening backwards. James landed with a painful thud on the hard ground and was momentarily unable to move. He struggled back onto his feet and spun around to see the Dark Prince bring his wand down on Hunt who was still on the ground and was now pleading for his life.**

**"No! No, please, please have mercy!" he begged.**

**The boy took aim and uttered the cursed words.**

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

"Harry, no... Harry..." Lily sobbed hard in Molly's arms, shaking her head. "No..."

Silence was the only sound everyone heard for a long few minutes because they were shocked by the fact that Harry killed the Death Eater with no mercy. In cold blood just like Voldemort.

Remus coughed a little and resumed the reading because he just wanted to end this chapter quickly and as soon as possible. He saw that he was almost done with the chapter which he was grateful for.

"**James gasped as he saw the green light leave the boy's wand and hit Hunt directly between the eyes. Hunt collapsed on the ground and even at this distance there was no mistaking the fact that Hunt was dead. Anger coursed through James as he saw the boy walk away from the body as if nothing had happened. Within seconds James was blocking the boy's path, wand pointed at him.**

**"Out of my way, Potter!" the boy growled.**

**"I don't think so!" James snapped at him.**

**The kid was really something. He had single-handedly wiped out five Aurors, killed one person and he had not one single scratch on him. James still couldn't believe the force that had thrown him across the grounds had come from him.**

**"Move Potter!"**

**"Make me you little shit!"**

Lily pulled herself out of Molly's arms, and turned around, furiously shouted, "JAMES!"

Everyone's eyes were on James, shock showing on their face and Draco shook his head.

"And you wonder why he hates you?" Draco said.

James opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what he was supposed to say to defend himself.

"But, but... Why...?" James leaned his head down in shame, buried in his hands.

"**Something shifted in the boy's eyes. He pocketed his wand and took another step towards him. James was completely confused. 'Why did he pocket his wand?' he wondered.**

**"As you wish." the boy spoke in a quiet voice.**

**With a movement of his hand, James was thrown violently into the air again and he landed painfully on his back. James gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his back. He ignored this the best he could and got up to see the boy move towards the edge of the anti-apparation wards. James pointed his wand at him. He couldn't let him get away.**

**"Stupefy!" James yelled but the boy easily dodged the spell.**

**James took aim once more but something came flying towards him and struck his right arm. James gasped and his wand went clattering to the ground. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his blood, as it ran down from the ghastly cut on his forearm and trickled down to his hand. Something had sliced his arm open. He knew it wasn't a spell as he had actually felt something sharp cut his arm open.**

**James quickly picked his wand up from the ground and focused on the boy. He could figure out what had happened later, right now he had to capture the Dark Prince. He painfully took aim and fired at him.**

**"Sorupto!" he hissed and a jet of yellow light left his wand and hit the boy on his upper arm.**

**A cut appeared from which a thin trickle of blood began making its way down the boy's arm. The boy grabbed at his arm, a gasp of pain escaping him. James saw the boy reach into his robes and he quickly prepared to send another curse at the boy.**

**Before James could fire another curse, he felt his words choke in his throat. James dropped his wand and grabbed at his neck as a searing pain took a hold of him, making his vision turn white momentarily.**

**James could feel his warm blood run through his fingers and down his robes. The entire left side of his neck throbbed in agony. James' breath hitched in his chest as he struggled to breathe.**

**He fell to his knees and had both hands clutched around his neck, in an effort to stop the blood flow. Everything around him seemed to slow down as he fell to his front. He forced his eyes to stay open and tried to cry out for help, to call to Sirius but no sound left him.**

At this, Lily cried out James' name and grabbed him closer to her, enveloping him into a hug.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU PROMISED!" Lily shouted. Damien joined his mother, hugging his father, trying his hard not to cry, but a few tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Please be alive, Dad!"

James was speechless and shocked at what his older son did to him and had no idea what to say to his wife and son and hugged them back. Then he knew he couldn't tell them that he's alive... They will have to find out in the next chapter.

**Just in front of him, half hidden in the grass was a small metal object. It was something he had never seen before. It was small and made of metal with four razor sharp points. It looked like a hand held blade. It was stained with blood. James realised it was his blood.**

**This was what the Dark Prince had used to attack him. His arm and neck was sliced open using these blades. He had not even seen the boy throw them. He had seen the boy reach inside his robes but the rest had been a blur.**

**James could hear shouts in the distance, but he couldn't make sense of what was being said. His world was engulfed in darkness and then he knew no more.**

"What did I just tell you? He kicked your asses." Draco smirked.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! This has to be the most difficult chapter I had to write, but hey, I am so glad I managed to get this chapter done! **

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait for a few months... I was enjoying my vacation, and got bust with other stuff and struggled a bit with the dialogue in this chapter, but I tried my very best!**

**Happy reading!**

**Jazzy Snape**


End file.
